Alma de Dragón
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Antes fuimos la raza del sol y el canto; hoy sólo somos una raza que agoniza, con un vacío en el pecho que tratamos de llenar con oro y joyas. Pero la esperanza es la última llama que se apaga, y espero volver a sentir en mi corazón mi alma de dragón.
1. Prólogo: Secuestro

**ALMA DE DRAGÓN**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Secuestro**

—¡Hay uno y ha nacido! ¡Hay uno y ha nacido! ¡Un dragón nacido de huevo tras seis siglos sin nacimientos! —grita un dragón morado. A la luz de las antorchas se nota su hocico alargado y lleno de pequeños dientes. Pero son más sorprendentes sus alas; en vez de tener tres dedos unidos por una membrana (como todos los dragones), este las tiene unidas por un solo dedo, el sexto. Este dedo está a la mitad del antebrazo, y puede usar sus otros cinco dedos para manipular objetos.

Ahora esta sujetando una cadena de doce eslabones circulares de oro.

El aire acre y penetrante, de color dorado y ahumado por las velas, llena los pulmones de los dos dragones.

—¡Cálmate, Apofis! —grita un gigantesco dragón marrón, con cinco cuernos en la cabeza como de cocodrilo, sin alas y un cuerpo aplastado como un dragón de Komodo. Es tan grande que su sola cabeza es del tamaño de una casa.

El fuego de las velas tiembla.

—¡No me pidas que me calme, Balaur! ¡La Plaga del Útero se ha acabado!

—No lo creo. Lo más probable es que ese huevo haya estado en hibernación por seiscientos años. Aún así, es un dragón, y debe venir a Draconia para ser educado como tal.

—¡Tal vez él pueda quebrar nuestra maldición!

Balaur intenta demostrarse frío y calculador, pero por dentro está tan emocionado como Apofis. Una maldición de infertilidad e idiotez que ha durado siglos, ¡cómo podría no emocionarse ante la esperanza!

—¡Lezhdraka! ¡Entra!

Entra un wyvern: alto como un manzano, de ojos amarillos, de escamas rojo sangre y bípedo; sus patas traseras tienen tres dedos con garras negras, hacia adelante y uno hacia atrás y se asemejan a las patas de un dinosaurio. Sus musculosos brazos delanteros acaban en manos de siete dedos con uñas negras; su cabeza es similar a la de un caimán y casi no tiene cuello, dando la impresión de que es jorobado. Una gruesa y larga cola cilíndrica cae hacia atrás, con una hilera de púas anaranjadas que surgen en su nuca hasta la punta de su cola; y algunas escamas flexibles, que se vuelven anaranjadas en la punta, surgen tras su cabeza y dan la impresión de un peinado _rasta_. En su espalda surgen dos alas membranosas con reverso anaranjado. En su cuello pende un collar de tres colmillos de oro cuya cuerda es negra.

—¡Ordene, Dios-de-los-Wyverns! —ruge con voz poderosa.

—¡Lezhdraka, coge un _sainika_ y un _atimai_ y ve a Equestria! ¡Ahí hay un bebé dragón que debes traer!

Los wyverns se segregan en castas, cada casta con características físicas diferentes de acuerdo a su propósito en la vida. Los _sainika_ son los soldados rasos, y los _atimai_ son los trabajadores.

—¿Un bebé? —los ojos del wyvern se llenan de asombro, pero recuerda su posición e inclina la cabeza— ¡Como ordene, Dios-de-los-Wyverns!

Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, formando una equis, a la vez que ruge con voz poderosa:

_—¡Sveshten drak, vechnost e vash!_

* * *

><p>—Aquí es, <em>bashta marangal<em> Lezhdraka. La cría de Dios-de-los-Wyverns habita en la biblioteca.

—Bien, _atimai_. Prepara el _megalania_, no tardaremos mucho.

Tres sombras, altos como manzanos y bípedos, se acercan a Ponyville. Uno de ellos, el sin alas, se queda junto con otra sombra, tan alta como ellos pero cuadrúpeda y enormemente larga.

La sombra llamada Lezhdraka camina sin hacer ruido. Había llovido en la ciudad, por eso sus pies con garras no hacen ruido. Él y su compañero tienen cuidado de borrar sus huellas con su larga y gruesa cola.

Usando una garra, abre la cerradura. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, intenta entrar sin hacer ruido...

...sólo para descubrir que es demasiado grande y grueso para entrar.

—¡Rápido, _sainika_, ve por el _atimai_! —gruñe Lezhdraka.

—Pero,_ bashta_ _marangal _¿Quién cuidará el _megalania_?

—¡Tú, _sainika_!

—¡Pero, _bashta marangal_, yo no sé nada sobre _megalanias_!

—¡No me importa, ve por el _atimai_ y dale el saco y la mordaza!

La otra sombra se apresura a regresar. Entonces, otra sombra más delgada llega.

—No le hagas daño al Dios-de-los-Wyverns. Es un Dios, después de todo.

Sin esfuerzo, esta sombra se dobla, como jugando al limbo, y entra sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Lezhdraka sonríe.

* * *

><p>Spike no puede dormir. Se revuelca de un lado al otro en su pequeña cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero es inútil.<p>

Se levanta; ya sabe que no podrá dormir. Camina despacio por la ventana. En el cielo brilla la Constelación del Dragón, y como viene pasando en los últimos dos días, sus ojos se clavan en Thuban, la estrella.

Desde hace dos días que mira la estrella y siente algo en su corazón, algo que sólo puede describir como una profunda melancolía o una intensa depresión. No sabe por qué.

_"Tal vez sea por Rarity."_

Pero aquel sentimiento se hace más grande cuando mira la estrella, Thuban, Alfa Draconis de la Constelación del Dragón.

Siente como si la estrella lo está llamando a casa...

De la oscuridad emergen dos manos escamosas de seis dedos, que le cubren la boca. Spike intenta zafarse, aterrado.

_"¡Secuestradores! ¡Twilight, despierta!"_

La mano rápidamente atan su hocico con tanta fuerza que parece incrustarse en la carne. Spike, a la pálida luz mortecina que se cuela por las ventanas, puede ver que las escamas son de un demacrado color celeste grisáceo.

_"¡Twilight! ¡Auxilio!"_

Desesperado, se da cuenta de que ella no lo oye. Sigue dormida, y el secuestrador no hace ningún sonido.

Intenta luchar, patalea incansablemente e intenta romper las amarras de su hocico. Pero le han atado con un material firme y duro, y el secuestrador es mucho más fuerte que él, y es capaz de contenerlo con sólo un brazo.

Lo echa en un saco. Spike, con los llorosos, intenta romper el saco, pero también está hecho con un material firme. El bebé dragón, aterrorizado, sólo es capaz de llorar, mientras siente como lo sacan de la biblioteca, y lo llevan lejos de Twilight, de Rarity y de su hogar.

* * *

><p>—¡Misión cumplida, <em>bashta marangal<em>! —la sombra del secuestrador sale a toda prisa. Dentro del saco, Spike aún lucha por escapar.

—El Dios-de-los-Wyverns estará muy satisfecho —un montón de dientes afilados brillan en la sombra cuando la sombra llamada Lezhdraka se ríe— ¡Rápido, tenemos que estar fuera de Equestria al amanecer! ¡Esta noche Thuban del Alma Nuestra está propicio!


	2. 1: Los captores

_Megalania prisca_ era un reptil de la antigüedad, era como un dragón de Komodo, pero medía ocho metros de largo y tenía 2000 kilos de peso. Aquí se usan como monturas de los wyverns.**  
><strong>

Para entender mejor este fanfic, se recomienda leer _Dos reinos en peligro_, de Tsubaki2345.

* * *

><p><strong>ALMA DE DRAGÓN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Los captores  
><strong>

Aquella noche es la más horrible que Spike recordaría en toda su vida. La mordaza le produce náuseas, y no puede lanzar fuego ya que su boca está muy junta. Le dan arcadas, y aunque abra los ojos, es la misma oscuridad que ve cuando los cierra. No sabe si está despierto o dormido. Sólo es capaz de llorar amargamente al pensar en Rarity y en Twilight.

_"¡Por favor, ayúdenme!"_

Varias veces oye rudas voces que se identifican como miembros de la Guardia Lunar. Entonces trata de revolverse, llamar la atención. Pero le han puesto una manta encima y no es mucho lo que se mueve. Entonces, uno de sus secuestradores se ríe, hace buenas migas con los Guardias, ambos traban amistad y se van con todo en orden.

_"¡No! ¡Noooo!"_

Y sigue llorando.

Cada vez más lejos de Ponyville.

Oye los aullidos de los lobos de madera, demasiado cercanos para su gusto. Desea más que nunca tener a Twilight cerca.

Se queda dormido de tanto llorar.

Lo despierta un vozarrón de piedra.

—¡Tú, levanta un campamento! ¡Tú, haz el desayuno! ¡Rápido, cerdos!

No es el idioma equestriano. Es otro idioma, antiguo, un idioma de fuego y sueño. No sabe muy bien cómo, pero sabe que es capaz de entenderlo.

_"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué entiendo ese idioma? ¡Twilight, despierta rápido!"_

Una gigantesca mano lo sujeta, lo lleva al suelo y lo quita del saco.

_"¡Auxilio!"_

Medio asfixiado, con sus ojos enceguecidos, cae al suelo de bruces. Pasan varios minutos antes de que sus ojos se acostumbren de nuevo a la luz.

Ante él una criatura que le parece el híbrido entre un minotauro y un dragón lo contempla, sonriente. Sus filosos dientes le dan a su sonrisa un toque demasiado salvaje.

_"¿Un dragón?"_

—Saludos, _bashta_ Pequeño Dios-de-los-Wyverns —el dragón se lleva la mano al pecho—. Yo soy Lezhdraka, Espada-General de las Doce Antorchas.

_"¿Lezhdraka? ¡El dragón de la otra vez!"_

Spike lo recuerda bien. Cierta vez, cuando la realeza de Sinfonía hizo una visita a Equestria, y los dragones hicieron un Consejo sagrado... que desgraciadamente interrumpieron. Ahí estaba Lezhdraka, despreciando a todo ser vivo, vigilando.

_"¡El guardia!"_

Aunque trata de parecer confiable y simpático, da la impresión de que en cualquier momento va a destrozarlo con sus manos. Spike siente muchas ganas de llorar, pero por alguna razón, al ver los ojos de aquel dragón clavados en sus ojos siente una gran vergüenza de que lo vea sollozar.

—No tema, _bashta_ Pequeño Dios-de-los-Wyverns. No pretendo hacerle ningún daño. El Dios-de-los-Wyverns nos encargó ir por usted. En la noche, al amparo de Thuban del Alma Nuestra, nos colamos en la cárcel donde los ponis lo tenían encerrado. ¡Gracias al Poderoso Zeref pudimos rescatarlo! Ahora vamos hacia el hogar —los ojos de caimán del wyvern brillan con emoción—. Draconia. Oh, _bashta_ Pequeño Dios-de-los-Wyverns, esos inmundos ponis lo secuestraron en el huevo, ¡maldita sea Equestria!, pero ahora podrá ver su tierra en toda su gloria.

_"¡No hables así de Equestria! ¡Yo no quiero ir al país de los dragones!"_

De un movimiento, Lezhdraka le quita la mordaza. Lo primero que hace Spike es gritar. El miedo ha desaparecido: conoce al wyvern. Su amigo Ryu fue capaz de humillarlo, y ahora sabe cómo desafiarlo.

—¡Lezhdraka! ¡Devuélveme a mi casa antes de que le diga a Ryu que te meta en problemas!

El wyvern parpadea preocupado. Ryu es el nieto de uno de los Sabios. Él es capaz de hacerle perder su puesto de General... y quizá algo más.

_"¡Llévame de vuelta a Ponyville! ¡Con Twilight y Rarity!"_

* * *

><p>Si tuviera labios más gruesos, Lezhdraka se los mordería. Pero otro Dios le ordenó llevarlo. Que los Dioses se arreglaran con Dioses.<p>

—No, _bashta_ Pequeño Dios-de-los-Wyverns —contesta. Ve que el dragoncito va a protestar—. Mira, yo le estoy llevando a su hogar verdadero. El Dios Balaur y el Dios Apofis me lo ordenaron. La Diosa Tarasca me dio su sagrada bendición. Además, el _bashta murdur_ me dijo algo sobre un "síndrome de Estocolmo."

—¡Yo no quiero ir con ustedes! —protesta el dragoncito.

_"Creo que le conozco..."_

—¡Oiga! —Lezhdraka finalmente lo reconoce— ¿No es usted el Pequeño Dios criado por ponis que en el Consejo de los Sabios estaba acompañando a los otros dos Pequeños Dioses?

El pequeño lo mira con enormes ojos sorprendidos.

_"Lezhdraka, no te olvides que hablas con un Dios. Es pequeño y tiene cara de bebé asustado, pero es un Dios."_

—Sé que esos débiles ponis le han atrofiado su alma de dragón, pero ya llegará a su país, a Draconia. Se enamorará de esa hermosa tierra

—¡Yo no...!

—¡Ya sé! —ruge Lezhdraka, perdiendo la paciencia; es un duro golpe para su orgullo guerrero el recibir órdenes de alguien que apenas le llega a la rodilla. Spike lo mira, ahora con terror vivo en los ojos.

_"¡Ya lo echaste a perder! ¡Despídete de tu alma!"_

—Yo... voy a ver cómo va el desayuno —dice, con una voz que trata inútilmente de ser cariñosa.

_"Dioses-de-los-Wyverns. Estoy demasiado viejo para estas misiones."_

* * *

><p>Spike recién ahora se fija que hay dos criaturas más. Ambas morfológicamente similares, tienen cola, dos piernas como de dinosaurio y dos brazos con manos de siete dedos.<p>

Si Lezhdraka tiene rasgos de caimán, uno de color bronce tienes características de lagarto cornudo. Es musculoso, aunque es mucho menos corpulento que Lezhdraka; lleva un taparrabos, un cinturón de cuero, hombreras de acero, un arnés y un collar de cuerda negra con tres colmillos de bronce.

El otro tiene rasgos de serpiente, es de color celeste pálido, y por eso Spike lo reconoce como su secuestrador. Es extremadamente delgado, pero se nota ágil y flexible. Lleva un andrajoso taparrabo, una cuerda en vez de cinturón y alrededor de su cuello trae puesto un collar de cuerda sin teñir con tres colmillos de hierro.

_"Nunca había visto dragones así."_

Lezhdraka le está hablando a la serpiente; no disimula su desprecio. El lagarto, apoyado en una lanza, vigila hacia otro lado.

_"Voy a tratar de huir."_

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo quiere su carne, <em>bashta<em> Pequeño Dios-de-los-Wyverns? —pregunta Lezhdraka, sin voltearse.

—¡El Pequeño Dios se escapa! —grita el soldado.

El wyvern rojo se voltea justo a tiempo para ver a los arbustos remecerse tras el paso de un cuerpo.

_"¡No puede ser!"_

El _sainika_ levanta la lanza. Él la baja de un brusco tirón.

—¡No hay que lastimarlo, imbécil! ¡Es un Dios!

Corre a su _megalania_, busca bajo unas mantas y extrae una espada. ¡Pero qué espada! El largo va desde su cadera hasta sus pies, sus gavilanes forman un círculo, casi como un disco; y tiene un contrapeso redondo en el mango. Se va haciendo más estrecha hacia la punta, en donde termina en "V". Es una _ostûrmech_, la espada tradicional de los wyverns.

—¡Tras él, los tres! —grita, y se funden en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Spike corre a todo lo que dan sus patitas. Oye los pasos pesados de los wyverns quebrar las ramas: parecen venir desde todas partes.<p>

_"¡Me van a atrapar!"_

Piensa desesperado. Ve un tronco hueco. Se oculta dentro.

Por una hendidura en la corteza, ve la figura de Lezhdraka sostener una espada extraña con una mano, bramando órdenes en ese idioma extraño que a él le resulta tan conocido.

_"Debo enviar un mensaje..."_

Es lo que haría Twilight. Pero, ¿Con qué?

Estrujando su mente, logra idear algo. Rompe un trozo de corteza, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Con su garra, escribe rápidamente algunas palabras de forma tosca:

"Twilight me llevan unos dragones ayúdame"

_"Espero que resulte."_

Inspira profundamente. No está muy seguro de que vaya a funcionar.

Sopla. Sale una llamarada verde, que rodea la corteza y en un santiamén la consume.

_"¡Funcionó!"_ El dragoncito no puede estar más feliz.

Felicidad que dura poco.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Lezhdraka de un salto se ubica frente a él.

—¡Estamos casi en el corazón del Bosque! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

Spike se da la vuelta. Pero ahí están los otros dos wyverns. Uno sosteniendo una lanza y el otro un extraño cuchillo de corta hoja cuadrada.

_"¡No!"_

Impotente, los observa acercarse.

—¡No quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Quiero volver a casa, con Twilight y Rarity!

—¡El Dios quiere que vayas a Draconia! —grita Lezhdraka— ¡Mi misión es llevarte allá! ¡Ahí ve tú si después regresas!

Se pasa desesperado la mano por sus escamas _rastas_. Está nervioso.

—Vámonos. _Atimai_, llévalo.

El wyverns con rasgos de serpiente guarda su cuchillo en su cuerda y se acerca al trote a Spike. Quien piensa en tratar de escapar de nuevo, pero ver su reflejo en la espada de Lezhdraka le produce un gran pavor.

Una flecha pasa zumbando a escasos centímetros de la yugular de Lezhdraka. Inmediatamente suelta la espada. El otro wyvern también suelta su lanza. Todos se quedan completamente quietos.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

—Trolls —susurra Lezhdraka—. Estamos en su Bosque. Fue un placer conocerlos, a todos.

_"¿Trolls?"_

Otra flecha pasa, clavándose cerca del pie de Spike. Tan cerca que siente el acero.

No ve a los supuestos trolls por ningún lado. Pero no se atreve a moverse.

Pasan minutos eternos en esa quietud.

Los trolls entonces, fugazmente, comienzan a asomarse, cientos de ellos.

Spike oye los arcos tensándose. Docenas de arcos.

Uno de ellos se pone a la vista.

Del tamaño aproximado de un Diamond Dog, tiene una forma que recuerda a la de los velociraptores. Tiene un abanico de plumas azul brillante bordeadas con rojo en los codos, y el cuerpo cubierto por un extraño pelo color salmón. Su rostro escamoso es celeste, sus ojos son negros. Las garras, y en especial la garra terrible de sus pies, brillan afiladas y negras. Sostiene un arco blanco, y en su cadera trae un carcaj con flechas de plumas negras.

—¡_Zaustaviti, uljezi_! —grita— ¡Alto, intrusos! ¡Soy Eryaddan Mraklukzelen, Rey de los Trolls! ¡Denme una buena razón para que no les arranquemos la carne de los huesos con nuestras flechas!

Spike traga ruidosamente saliva. De los árboles, asoman sólo sus puntas una multitud de puntas afiladas.

—Por Zeref —murmura Lezhdraka en voz baja, como maldiciendo.


	3. 2: El Clan Azû

**ALMA DE DRAGÓN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**El Clan Azû**

Spike traga saliva. _"¡No! ¡No quiero morir!"_

—¡Ellos me secuestraron! —grita sudando de miedo.

—¡Lo rescatamos! ¡Los equestrianos lo tenían en su poder! —contesta el wyvern rojo.

—¡Silencio! —grita Eryaddan. Habla con un fuerte acento—. Tú, pequeño, no pareces un equestriano. Eres un dragón y los dragones tenéis sus reinos al otro lado de las Montañas.

—¡Pero ellos...! —intenta protestar Spike, pero dos flechas pasan rozando a ambos lados de su cuello.

Los trolls se acercan sigilosamente. Algunos arriba de las copas de los árboles, otros caminando sin hacer el menor ruido. Todos con arcos blancos rayados con negro.

—Este Bosque pertenece al Pueblo Mágico y vosotros draconianos lo sabéis bien. Mátenlos.

_"¡Twilight! ¡Rarity!"_

—¡Espere!

Grita una voz profunda y de acento musical. Spike mira hacia atrás.

El wyvern que tiene rasgos de serpiente se acerca. Toma ramas de un árbol y las trenza pacientemente. Y hace en pocos minutos una especie de argolla de gran tamaño, una hermosa corona para el Rey Troll hecha con ramas y bellotas. Pero no se detiene. Con flores y varillas teje otra corona más pequeña.

—Señor Rey, perdone lo rústico y rudimentario. Queremos obsequiarle estas coronas, para usted y para su Princesa.

Los trolls las contemplan. El Rey Eryaddan baja el arco y acepta las coronas que cabizbajo le ofrece el wyvern.

—Todos los Reyes del mundo jamás aceptarían usar una corona de ramas, todos excepto un Rey del Bosque. Mi hija apreciará mucho esta de flores. Quizá pueda dejarlos pasar, si prometéis después seguir el camino y no adentrarse en el Bosque.

Al oír eso, se relajan tanto que parecen derretirse.

_"Gracias a Celestia, que suerte"._

—Honraremos eso, ¡Oh, Rey de los Trolls! —dice Lezhdraka, agachando la cabeza—. Vamos.

—¡No! —alega Spike— ¡Señor Rey, no quiero ir con estos dragones! ¡Quiero regresar a casa!

Su grito resuena potente con el eco. Las criaturas se acercan aún más, y los rostros de los trolls parecen volverse de carne a acero.

—¿Quiénes sois? —pregunta el Rey, ceñudo—. Y que sean sus nombres reales.

—Soy Spike —dijo Spike. No confía en los trolls, pero al menos ellos no llegaron en medio de la noche y se lo llevaron. _"Tal vez puedan llevarme de vuelta a Ponyville"._

Los wyverns tragan saliva. Parecen reticentes a dar sus nombres, pero el sonido de los arcos tensándose los incitan a hablar.

—Señor, soy Aukari Lezhdraka de casta _marangal_, General-Espada de las Doce Antorchas —dice agachando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Señor, soy Auzfiring Sinblaka de casta _sainika_, soldado-cuchillo de las Doce Antorchas —dice el que tiene rasgos de lagarto cornudo, inclinándose.

—Señor, soy Zenkappa de casta _atimai_, propiedad de Lezhdraka —dice el que tiene rasgos de serpiente, arrojándose al suelo.

Hay un corro de comentarios. Algunos incluso tercian sus arcos al hombro. El Rey sonríe... ¿sonríe?

_—¿Tako? _—pronuncia en su idioma, mirando a Lezhdraka—_ ¿Vi ste Lezh Vatrasrce, vi ste placénik Lezh Vatrasrce?_

Es notorio que Lezhdraka no quiere hablar. Cerrando con aversión sus ojos, abre la boca.

_—Da, jesam Lezh Vatrasrce, prije nego shto sam placénik, ali ne sada._

_"¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?"_

—Nunca esperé volver a ver al mercenario Lezh Puño de Magma caminar por mi Bosque —contesta el troll— ¿Por qué no te presentaste antes? No nos habríamos mostrado tan hostiles y te habríamos recibido como se recibe a un héroe.

—Casi han pasado veinte años desde Pamreti... —dice Lezhdraka, como avergonzado.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

—Los trolls tenemos memoria infinita. Cómo olvidar al mercenario que tan bravamente nos protegió del ¡Waaagh! Orco.

—Ya no soy un mercenario, noble Rey de los Trolls.

—¡Sí, se nota! —comenta riendo el troll— ¡Supongo que los amables y simpáticos wyverns que llegaron en la mañana son amigos tuyos!

El rostro de Lezhdraka se ensombrece.

—¿Quiénes?

—En la mañana tus alegres compañeros de Pamreti llegaron con regalos y pasaron a saludar.

—¡Eso debió ser idea de Kumrezzer! —gruñe increíblemente enojado— ¡Noble Eryaddan, por favor guíenos a su ciudad para traer a mis subordinados!

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Spike a viva voz, pero nadie le hace caso. Zenkappa ha traído el _megalania_ y lo han montado en él. Y para espanto del dragoncito, se adentran en el Bosque.

_"Vamos, Twilight, recibe rápido mi mensaje"_

Pero cae en la cuenta de algo._ "Momento. Ese mensaje debió llegarle a la Princesa Celestia..."_

El pensar eso le da una pequeña esperanza. Pronto volvería con Rarity.

* * *

><p>El Bosque se abre como una horquilla y Spike puede ver a una gran cantidad de trolls. Algunos reparan flechas, otros asan animales ensartados en largos palos. La Ciudad Troll es un gran círculo de tierra desnuda y dura, ante la cual las pisadas no levantan polvo. Por todo el círculo están regados los trolls: caminando, atendiendo fuegos circulares —está claro que les gustan las circunferencias—, sentados, cocinando y regresando de la caza. Por todo el borde hay casas de colores discretos, las cuales son redondas como quesos y techos con cúpulas de ramas, construidas sobre los árboles.<p>

Spike no puede evitar recordar la casa de Twilight al ver las casas árbol de los trolls.

_"Por favor, apresúrate"._

—Síganme —les dice Eryaddan. Incluso cuando es cortés pronuncia las palabras como si fueran órdenes. Lezhdraka, Sinblaka y Zenkappa lo siguen sin rechiste, y da la impresión de que incluso lo temen. Spike tiene una idea, piensa en huir ahora que ellos están adelante, cuando un troll por accidente hace sonar su arco, y eso lo aterra al punto de que va casi corriendo al lado del wyvern de nombre Zenkappa.

Los trolls cuando se sientan doblan las piernas y se afirman con la cola. Por eso no necesitan asientos, y por eso además aquel tronco en medio del patio resalta tanto.

Sentados están unas criaturas, wyverns al parecer, a juzgar por su forma similar a la de sus captores. ¡Pero se parecen poco!

Uno de ellos es igual en físico a Sinblaka, pero es negro como una noche sin luna y tiene ojos amarillos, igual con el collar de colmillos de bronce. Spike recuerda que a ese tipo de wyvern los llaman "_sainika_".

Otro, a su lado, es similar a Lezhdraka en la cabeza y los _rastas_, pero carece de alas; es mucho menos robusto que él pero a la vez mucho más musculoso que Sinblaka. Es de color amarillo y ojos anaranjados, lleva un taparrabos y un collar con tres colmillos de plata.

Y hay otro igual a ese, pero de color azul oscuro y ojos amarillos, con la misma ropa y collar de plata.

E incluso hay otro igual a esos dos, sólo que verde brillante y ojos amarillos; pero sus escamas _rastas_ llegan hasta la mitad de la espalda. Como seguramente ya supusieron, lleva un collar con colmillos de plata.

El último tiene un aire de magnificencia que Spike sólo había visto en la Princesa Celestia. Tiene un hocico redondeado y la cabeza rematada con dos grandes cuernos, asemejándose así un poco más a los dragones que Spike conoce. Es de color morado oscuro, ojos verdes, con el pecho, el rostro, el reverso de los brazos y el abdomen de color crema; lleva un taparrabos, una pechera plateada y un collar —que parece ser endémico en los wyverns— cuyos tres colmillos son tres diamantes finamente tallados.

Están conversando animadamente mientras comen sendos pedazos de carne.

—¡Adivinen quien soy yo! —grita el wyvern verde de _rastas_ largos, echándose un morral al hombro para comenzar a hacer una imitación burlesca— ¡Tonto aquí, tonto allá! ¡Trozo de laîna inútil! ¡Necesito un trago! ¡Soy demasiado feo y ya estoy viejo!

Sus compañeros se echan a reír.

—¡Lezhdraka! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —grita en broma el de color amarillo.

Spike desde donde está siente subir la ira de Lezhdraka.

—¡Clan Azû! —grita con el ímpetu de un volcán.

Los demás wyverns casi se caen del tronco.

—¡_Bashta marangal_! —gritan nerviosos.

A continuación los insulta ferozmente en su idioma desconocido y complejo. Spike nota como ellos se ponen rojos de vergüenza. Insulta desde sus linajes hasta sus capacidades reproductivas, e incluso les recuerda la profesión de sus madres. Spike no entiende nada de lo que dice y es mucho mejor así.

—¡Aquí está el Pequeño Dios! —concluye.

Y al hacerlo, todos se levantan en tropel y se abalanzan hacia Spike, derribando a Lezhdraka. Lo miran con asombro y reverencia.

—Pequeño Dios, soy Hestari Tharschilka —saludo aquel wyvern de ojos verdes, porte aristocrático y pechera plateada.

—Pequeño Dios, soy Kariskan Herzdraka —saluda el wyvern azul oscuro.

—Pequeño Dios, soy Keremari Vorzairas —saluda el wyvern amarillo.

—Pequeño Dios, soy Sirpukka Kumrezzer —saluda el wyvern verde brillante.

—Pequeño Dios, soy Smunu Zhaurungung —saluda el wyvern negro.

Todos arrodillados, como si en cualquier momento él fuera a matarlos.

Ahora bien, puede parecer quizá que los wyverns tienen poca inventiva para presentarse, pero los wyverns son un pueblo de esclavos y parte de sus rígidas normas ordenan imitar la forma de presentación que usa el wyvern de mayor rango. Lezhdraka entre los trolls usó la forma _imeklasabiznes_: identificándose con el nombre, luego nombrando la casta y al final anunciando su rango o profesión. En cambio, Tharschilka usó la forma _ime_: sólo diciendo el nombre.

Y sería encomiable acotar que los wyverns se segregan en castas, cada casta con características físicas distintas. Quizá les interese saber que Tharschilka es de la casta _uyarta_, la casta de los nobles; Vorzairas, Herzdraka y Kumrezzer son de la casta _surudur_, la de los guerreros de élite; y como seguramente ya habrán adivinado, Zhaurungung es de la casta _sainika_, la de los soldados rasos. Los _atimai_ como Zenkappa son la casta de los esclavos, la más baja de todas, y los _marangal_ como Lezhdraka son la casta de los comandantes y se encuentran por muy poco debajo de los _uyarta_.

También, los wyvern dicen primero el apellido y luego dicen el nombre.

_"¿Cómo voy a recordar nombres tan enredados?"_

—¿Q-quienes son ustedes? —pregunta el dragoncito.

—¡Nosotros somos las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu... quiero decir, somos el Clan Azû! —grita alegre Kumrezzer, levantando dos dedos formando así una V.

* * *

><p>Los barcos de recreo argivos cruzan la tranquila extensión del Mar Negro como escarabajos de colores sobre piedra azul. Antígona Sfakianakis se asoma desde la proa del barco más grande y contempla la extensión salada. Los argivos eran grandes constructores de barcos, de los pocos dragones que gustan de vivir cerca del agua. De hecho, de los dragones que viven en Argos se dice que nunca se resfrían y en sus naves pueden sortear cualquier tormenta.<p>

La vela cuadrada del barco tiene el escudo de la Casa Sfakianakis: un pergamino con una antorcha entrecruzados, con la frase "Pienso, luego existo" escrita arriba, en runas drakarsi. Con la vela de fondo, haciendo honor al lema de su Casa, Antígona se hace una pregunta filosófica:

_"¿Por qué lo llaman 'Mar Negro'? Es tan azul como cualquier mar"._

Es una dragoncita parecida a Spike, ya que no tiene alas. A estos dragones se les llama Zmey. Sus escamas tiene tonos aqua y en su pecho y abdomen adquieren un tono celeste. Sus ojos son de color marrón. Su cabello es negro, con largos mechones rojos, liso y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Como el viento le llega por la espalda, sus rizos se revuelven y caen hacia su cara. Maldice su largo cabello mientras escupe un mechón.

_"Me gustaría raparme como lo hacen los monjes solitarios del Kai Sendrak"._

Lleva puesta una sencilla toga de lino muy blanco, y debido a esa blancura se notan las manchas de grasa y salsa sobre todo a la altura del pecho. A ella no le gusta usar servilletas.

—Hace un ti-ti-tiempo de Zeref —su padre afablemente se acerca. Demóstenes Sfakianakis, Rey de Argos. Es un dragón del alto de un roble, de color coral y cabellera negra con mechones rojos, como ella.

—Me aburro —dice ella con sinceridad, apoyándose sin ninguna gracia en el barandal del barco.

—¡Ah, va-va-vamos, Antígona! —su padre es tartamudo de nacimiento—. Co-co-contempla la inmensidad de-de-del gran Mar. Ne-Ne-Neptuno lo llamaban los unicornios de-de-de la Antigüedad, los minotauros lo llaman Po-Po-Poseidón.

Ella se cubre los oídos.

—¡Prometiste no hacerme clases esta tarde! —gruñe.

—¡Por Ze-Ze-Zeref! ¿Es que quieres ser u-u-una ignorante toda tu vida?

—¡Voy a ser una reina guerrera cuando crezca! ¡Todos esos tontos libros apestan!

Demóstenes frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. Él es un intelectual hasta la médula, y eso su hija lo sabe bien. Antígona se ríe; ama a su padre, pero ella personalmente prefiere las espadas al papel.

A pesar de eso, ella lo respeta y trata de hacer lo que él le diga, aunque incontables veces tienen choques de voluntad. Desde que era una bebé recién salida del cascarón él siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla de temores y para enseñarle. Cuando nombraban al Dios Zeref, Antígona lo imagina como Demóstenes.

—Era una broma, papá —dice dándole un abrazo.

—Ya lo sé, hija —contesta él, riendo, levantándola.


	4. 3: Hacia el este

**ALMA DE DRAGÓN  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Hacia el este**

Antígona se hace una pregunta existencial de vital importancia para el mundo.

_"¿Si cojeo de los dos pies entonces camino derecha?"_

Se aburre de pensar y coge un cómic. Lo ojea un poco distraída al principio pero más adelante se sumerge completamente. Es el quinto tomo de _Capitán Draconia_, sobre un guerrero de las Doce Antorchas que por medio de una pócima mágica se convierte en un súper guerrero.

_"Ojalá que papá me compre el siguiente de_ Watchdrak".

A su padre no le gusta la afición que tiene por cómics, soldados de juguete, espadas de madera y aquella obstinación por aprender a cabalgar y a pelear. _"Por él, que yo fuera un ratón de biblioteca"._

Ella sonríe ante la perspectiva de volverse una reina guerrera. Termina de releer su cómic y toma un bloc de dibujo y un lápiz.

Ha estado diseñando cada detalle de su armadura y de sus armas. Incluso tiene un dibujo de ella con una armadura abollada, un hacha y feroces cicatrices en el rostro.

_"Algún día, algún día"._

* * *

><p>—¿El Clan cuánto? —a Spike le cuesta pronunciar el idioma wyvern.<p>

—Azû. Es la primera letra de nuestro alfabeto —explica Tharschilka. Todo en sus movimientos y modo de hablar apuntan a alguien bien educado—. O mejor dicho, es el alfabeto que usan los _murdur_.

—¿Y quiénes son los _murdur_?

—La casta de los sabios.

Le ofrecen un trozo de algún animal, la pierna asada de un ave. Spike la rechaza: nunca ha comido carne, sólo joyas y la comida que comen los ponis. _"Pobre pájaro"._

—Es un _rasuk_, Pequeño Dios-de-los-Wyverns —explica Tharschilka—. Una avecilla infortunada cuyo único objetivo en la vida es ser devorada por los pueblos a este lado de las montañas.

—Ya sean wyverns, trolls, orcos, duendes o enanos —añade Kumrezzer.

Spike muerde sin ganas una raíz de alguna planta. Tiene un sabor amargo pero agradable, sin embargo la deja a un lado. Ahora que está más cerca, puede ver que Lezhdraka tiene miles de cicatrices apenas perceptibles; una infinidad de marcas como una red en su cuerpo. De frente tienen formas irregulares o circulares: estocadas o puñaladas. En la espalda tiene las inconfundibles marcas lineales de los latigazos. Claro que Spike no sabe diferenciarlas, y el pequeño dragoncito se horroriza.

_"¿Quién maltrataría a alguien así?"_

—Ve a jugar con mi hija —el rostro forestal de Eryaddan es tranquilo y a la vez amenazante como la selva. Y es que los trolls perciben netamente el Maná de la tierra, una raza que carecería de sentido sin el bosque— ¡Galziah!

Una pequeña troll se abre paso a través del mar de cuerpo y los saluda cortésmente en su idioma. Será un par de años mayor que Spike y es la viva imagen del Rey Eryaddan.

_—Galziah, ikzi igrati s njim._

—_Da, predak._ Ven, amigo, sígueme.

Su voz es dulce pero musical, con un marcado acento troll que hace un poco difícil entenderla.

_"Tengo una idea"._

Sigue a la princesa a través de la Ciudad Troll. Aún a esa hora está abarrotada, fácilmente se contarán quinientas almas. Galziah con la agilidad de un gato se trepa a una casa-árbol, pero Spike tiene problemas. Ella lo ayuda riéndose.

Spike esperaba que los reyes de los trolls vivieran en un palacio, como el que tiene la Princesa Celestia en Canterlot. Pero la casa del Rey Eryaddan es una cabaña en la copa de un árbol, sin cuartos, ni salas, ni muebles; en el lado al frente de la entrada hay un cúmulo de pieles que seguramente usan de cama, y esparcidos por el suelo hay huesos, restos de cerámica, utensilios de piedra, cuencos de madera. Varias aljabas hechas con la piel de un perro reposan repletas de flechas, hay cuerdas de tripa de ciervo en un canasto y arcos de repuesto; puestas en fila hay enormes cántaros de arcilla grandes como él mismo. En un cráneo de jabalí hay varias muñecas de paja.

Los trolls a pesar de su rusticidad son un pueblo ordenado y disciplinado. Siglos de lucha contra los wyverns y los Diamond Dogs los han formado como la raza de tigres de acero que son. Y como los Dioses le dan a cada pueblo su habilidad, ellos sacan buen provecho de la suya.

Los mejores arqueros del Mundo Conocido.

—¿Y a qué quieres jugar?

_"A ver si resulta mi plan"._

—¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

—¿Papel? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? —le pregunta desconcertada

_"Rayos"._

—¿Tienes algo en qué dibujar?

—¡Sí! —indica ella. Y de algún lugar que Spike no distingue bien, saca dos tabillas de cera. Las casas troll están llenas de escondrijos tan bien disimulados que sólo el dueño de casa puede descubrirlos.

_"¡Esto no me sirve!"_

—Toma —la chica le entrega una tablilla y un punzón de hueso. Pues los huesos esparcidos son útiles herramientas.

—¿N-no tienes alguna otra cosa? Nunca he dibujado en... esto —y aquello es cierto.

—Quizá te sirva esto —dice recogiendo un enorme trozo de corteza—. Aunque te advierto que es difícil marcar en esto.

—No importa —contesta reprimiendo una sonrisa sagaz.

Pero es cierto. Cuesta una infinidad marcar una sola línea en la corteza, por lo que el dragoncito decide usar sus garras.

"Estamos en un bosque quieren llevarme a draconia"

Spike se enoja consigo mismo al recordar todas las charlas de geografía que Twilight solía darle.

—¿Para qué me va a servir saber dónde queda el norte? —preguntó en una ocasión.

—Pues si estás perdido te será muy útil ubicar los puntos cardinales —contestó Twilight un poco molesta.

_"No te asustes, ya volveré"._

Termina de escribir.

"Estamos en un bosque quieren llevarme a draconia estamos por las montañas"

Escupe una llamarada y la corteza se consume. Spike sonríe y Galziah se maravilla.

—¡Sjajan! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—No es nada, enserio —fanfarronea—. Puedo hacer cosas mejores que eso.

* * *

><p>Al dragoncito le hicieron un lado en la casa de Eryaddan. Los trolls duermen todos juntos y a Spike no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de dormir apretujado entre la princesa, el Rey y sus veintiséis parientes. Pero no estuvo malo, el olor de los trolls es semejante al olor de la tierra fresca. Galziah se despide con emoción de Spike.<p>

—¡Eres genial! —dice mientras lo abraza.

Siete inmensas _megalanias_ están atadas al tronco. Traen sillas de montar, cantimploras y mochilas.

Los Azû empuñan sus armas. Lezhdraka enfunda la espada en la funda que está al lado de la silla y empuña un arma parecida a un _guan dao_ que le llega hasta los hombros, con una hoja curva de un tercio de la longitud total del asta; en su parte inferior tiene una punta en forma de "V" del tamaño de un puño, para rematar a los enemigos caídos. Esa arma se llama _yaroststrûk_ o "alabarda draconiana", y es el arma favorita de Lezhdraka.

Sinblaka y Zhaurungung usan lanzas tan altas como ellos y escudos redondos de un metro de diámetro, hechos de madera y recubiertos con cuero escamoso de _megalania_. En el escudo llevan pintada la letra Azû con rojo.

Vorzairas y Herzdraka llevan escudos iguales, pero el wyvern amarillo lleva un gran destral y el wyvern azul un machete.

Kumrezzer se echa al hombro una ballesta extraña que mide desde sus pies hasta su cadera. La culata está decorada con un escudo heráldico de una ballesta inclinada y un perro sobre sus patas traseras formando un triangulo.

El wyvern verde se percata de que Spike está mirando su arma y se acerca. El dragoncito siente un poco de temor, pero Kumrezzer no es amenazante como lo es Lezhdraka.

—Mira, Pequeño Dios, esta es la formidable ballesta semiautomática Smûdezh, invención de los Sirpukka —le explica orgulloso—. El cargador contiene ocho saetas calibre 47, y el guardamano se desliza de atrás para adelante para poner la siguiente flecha y tensar el arco.

—Los wyverns amamos las ballestas, pero los Sirpukka aún más si se puede —se ríe Tharschilka; lleva una espada _ostûrmech _en la espalda.

Abandonan la Ciudad de los Trolls entre gritos y vítores.

Cabalgan hacia el sureste sin detenerse. Cruzan por caminos secretos, saltan por entre arroyos y troncos, cada uno armado y preparado para lo que venga.

En esa época de año florecen los arbustos, mafoilas, gan-gan y manzanillas. Mariposas del tamaño de gatos pululan entre los árboles, e incluso al rodear por una pendiente, Spike pudo ver un enorme panal, grande como la casa de Fluttershy, repleto de docenas de abejas del tamaño de gorriones.

—Son abejas-pájaro —explica Tharschilka—. Producen la mejor miel del mundo, y podrás disfrutarla... si puedes espantarlas.

Spike traga saliva. _"Una picadura de esas y estoy acabado"._

Aves que jamás había visto siquiera en los libros de Twilight saltan entre las copas verdes y fragantes.

Todo habría sido perfecto, de no ser porque al tercer día ven una columna de humo subiendo tras una loma, partiendo el cielo por la mitad.

_"Los Guardias Reales"._

—Quédense aquí —Lezhdraka se baja del megalania—. Zenkappa, no pierdas de vista al Pequeño Dios. Vorzairas, Herzhdraka, Kumrezzer, síganme.

Son grandes como manzanos pero hacen menos ruido que un gato. Spike se pone nervioso. _"¡Por favor! ¡Quiero volver con Twilight!"_

Parecen desaparecer en el monte, pero regresan de un modo tan súbito y agitado que parece el ataque de un tigre.

—¡Vámonos! —grita el _marangal_— ¡No sé cómo, pero los perros equestrianos nos pisan los talones!

Dan vuelta sus monturas y escapan a toda velocidad. _"¡Nooo!"_

Aquella noche, Spike está sentado junto al fuego cuando siente algo en su estómago. Antes de que pueda contenerse, sale una llamarada con un pergamino enrollado con un listón rojo.

Un mensaje de la Princesa.

_"Spike:_

_Los mejores Guardias te están rastreando. Hemos cerrado las fronteras con Draconia. Twilight está muy preocupada pero tenemos la esperanza de rescatarte pronto._

_Resiste."_

Spike sonríe ilusionado. _"Pronto, Rarity, pronto"._ Garabatea con su garra otro mensaje en el dorso y sopla su fuego mágico.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —grita enfurecido Lezhdraka. El dragoncito se sobresalta y casi cae.

_"¡Llegó mi hora!"_

El wyvern rojo, grueso como un mastodonte, agita los brazos y abre la boca para gritar. Se pone más rojo de lo que en verdad es. Spike se hace un ovillo, temblando.

Lezhdraka al verlo así de asustado trata de controlarse.

—Sinblaka, Zhaurungung, Zenkappa, a partir de ahora vigilarán en todo momento al Pequeño Dios —dice mirándolos con furia—. Es un Dios Soplón.

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que fallar?"_ —piensa, el enojo reemplazando al miedo.

* * *

><p>Salen del bosque al amanecer del cuarto día. Con el amanecer en el costado, Lezhdraka y Tharschilka contemplan las inmensas montañas nevadas. A esa hora, Spike sólo los ve como siluetas negras. Y piensa que un cuadro de ellos sería conmovedor.<p>

Sí, a pesar de todo. Sería hermoso retratar a los dos _megalanias_ y a sus jinetes, Tharschilka señalando el horizonte y Lezhdraka mirando en esa dirección. Y las montañas grandes como el cielo, bañándose de luz dorada.

—_Ni equestrianka posledvat_ —dice Tharschilka en su idioma.

—_E to. Ne mozhem da prodûlzhim nashata zemya v planinite, nie tryabva da se napravi otklonenie na yug, veroyatno dostiga Andaloski, presichat, za da dostigne Krallikistane i ot tam do nashiya lyubim Draconiare. Elate togava._

Spike no entiende el idioma wyvern, y en ese momento así es mejor. Pues aquellas palabras dichas por Lezhdraka le cambiarían la vida para siempre.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuánto ofrecen? —pregunta el extraño dragón. Musculoso pero delgado, es de color verde. Pero tiene alas emplumadas con un extraño rayado rojo y amarillo en las plumas remeras. Y tiene un extraño plumón parecido a pelo en el cuerpo; aquel plumón no cubre su rostro, cuello, pecho y abdomen. De lejos pareciera tener una gran cabellera roja similar a la melena de un león o un gelada, pero visto más de cerca se nota que en realidad son rojas plumas, largas como las de la cola de un quetzal. Sus ojos son amarillos.<p>

Es un mestizo, un cruce entre un dragón Cóatl y una dragona Zmey. Lleva puesta una chaqueta negra similar a la de un Diamond Dog y en su espalda va terciada una cimitarra. Es más alto que Lezhdraka.

Detrás de él, semioculto con ramas de árbol, descansa una extraña nave. Es de forma circular, como un plato puesto encima de otro plato. Es de color dorado y tiene tres chimeneas, varias ventanas y un barandal en la mitad que lo rodea por completo. También tiene una puerta mitad escotilla con una escalerita.

—Tenemos trece coronas de oro —gruñe Lezhdraka.

—¿Trece coronas? ¿Tengo cara de mendigo? —dice el dragón extraño. _"Creo que Tharschilka lo llamó 'Enrique'"._

—¿Y cuánto esperabas que anduviéramos trayendo?

—Pido quince coronas —dice sonriendo—. Por cada uno.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —le escupe Lezhdraka a la cara— ¡Podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti!

—¿Con la Princesa buscando a ese pequeño? —Enrique señala a Spike; instintivamente el dragoncito se oculta tras Zenkappa—. Y no sólo la Princesa y los Guardias están tras él. Pusieron una recompensa de treinta millones de galeones.

Los wyverns se quedan de piedra. Y Spike no sabe nada de lo que hablan, pero yo sí así que les explicaré. Los países del oeste del continente de Mu —Equestria, Cerinia, Greifland, Draconia, Ándalos y Krallikistán—, que a su vez son las potencias mundiales, mantienen una moneda ajena a sus monedas nacionales: el galeón, cuya medida son tres onzas (algo así como quinientos bits).

Es muchísimo dinero, y Lezhdraka se debate entre cumplir su misión o entregarlo y cobrar la recompensa. Pero se da cuenta de que eso al final le traerá serios problemas.

—Rasquen el bolsillo, muchachos —dice Lezhdraka. Los demás rezongan.

—¡Pero es la mitad del sueldo!

—¡Paguen o les reviento el culo a patadas!

Los demás se apresuran a sacar sus monedas. Enrique las recoge, las cuenta y las huele como si fueran flores.

—¡Kestra, enciende la nave!

—¡Enciéndela tú! —se oye el rudo grito de una mujer desde el estómago de la gran mole dorada.

—¿No podrías...?

—¡No!

Enrique bufa.

—Suban por la escala, cargaremos sus animales en la bodega. No intenten nada estúpido, esta nave se defiende sola.

Spike pone un pie en la escalera. Lanza una última mirada hacia atrás, y su corazón corre a través de los bosques y arroyos hasta un pueblecito en donde hay una biblioteca donde una unicornio llora amargamente, consolada por sus cinco amigas.

_"Volveré, se los prometo"._


	5. 4: El país del sol naciente

**Para entender este fanfic es necesario leer _Dolor_ _Profundo_ de Tsubaki2345. Si no lo has leído, ¡qué esperas! Igualmente, algunos detalles serán mejor comprendidos si se lee _Dos reinos en peligro_, de la misma autora.**

**NOTA LEGAL**

¡Qué tal, _bashta_ lector! ¡Qué tal, kan! ¡Soy Kumrezzer y usted no me conoce pero permítame decirle que es usted muy simpático! Ahora, quiero decirle un par de cosas.

1— El autor es un vago que usa el universo de ficción de _My Little Pony_ en vez de inventar su propia serie de TV. _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, _Equestria, los personajes de Spike, Twilight y Rarity pertenece a Hasbro© y a Lauren Faust.

2— Es tan, pero tan vago que incluso utiliza los personajes creados por otros autores. Esos son: Babayaga, Claire, Deliora, Nadeshiko, Ryu, Shima, Suigetsu, Suisen, Taiyo, Tamashi y Zeref, quienes pertenecen a Tsubaki2345. Sí, que indecente es, usar descaradamente los personajes de otro.

3— Todo el resto de personajes, trama, argumento, raza y naciones son expresa propiedad de Wandering Wing y se prohíbe el uso sin su permiso.

¡Disfrute su lectura y cómase sus verduras!

* * *

><p><strong>ALMA DE DRAGÓN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**El país del sol naciente**

La nave adentro es bastante grande y cómoda. La banda de wyverns se dispersa y se relaja sentándose en el suelo.

—Bueno, esto aburrirá pronto —dice Vorzairas—. Hey, Kum, ¿Qué tal si practicamos Bitka?

El wyvern verde se ríe.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡En stoîka!

_"¿De qué hablan?"_

Se pregunta Spike, sentado en un sofá entre Zenkappa y Tharschilka. Al interior todo es blanco o dorado.

—El Bitka es nuestro arte marcial —habla, cómo no, Tharschilka—. Pequeño Dios, el Bitka es nuestro arte marcial, practicado desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero es mucho más que un simple arte marcial: es una filosofía de vida, una forma de proteger nuestro hogar y las vidas de quienes amamos. Hace énfasis en la defensa y el autocontrol.

_"Me recuerdas a Twilight..."_

—¿A qué se refiere con "estaika"? —recordemos que Spike no pronuncia bien el draconiano.

—Es "stoîka", Pequeño Dios, y es como llamamos a la posición de guardia. Es el estado elemental desde dónde salen todas nuestras técnicas. Fíjate.

Spike mira con atención. Vorzairas mantiene sus dos manos empuñadas, paralelas una frente a la otra. Kumrezzer mantiene sus rodillas un poco flectadas y las manos empuñadas casi tocando el pecho, con el codo izquierdo hacia adelante y el derecho hacia abajo. Ambos contendientes se rodean sin dejar de vigilarse.

_"Nunca he visto una pelea"._

—Hay siete estilos diferentes de Bitka, llamados vrûkhs —prosigue enseñando Tharschilka, claramente satisfecho de que Spike le pone atención—. Cada vrûkh representan modos de lucha y filosofías de vida distintos. Vorzairas sigue el vrûkh Lakeî, que es enseñado a todos los surudur. "Lakeî" significa "Tigre" y un _surudur_ debe ser uno; tener equilibrio entre fuerza y agilidad.

Vorzairas da un salto hacia adelante y golpea con los dos puños, pero Kumrezzer los aparta con los antebrazos; y con gran agilidad, gira sobre su eje y propina un perfecto rodillazo en el costado del wyvern amarillo.

_"¡Auch! ¡Qué violento! ¿Así son las peleas? No me gustan"._

—Kumrezzer es una excepción. No practica el Lakeî, sino el Vûlk. Significa "Lobo" en nuestro idioma, y su filosofía indica que el practicante debe ser como un lobo, haciendo énfasis en la velocidad, agilidad y la capacidad de esquivar golpes. Es muy interesante de ver: casi todas sus técnicas son codazos y rodillazos.

—¡Te gané! —celebra el wyvern verde alzando los brazos mientras grita el lema de su clan familiar— ¡Ballestas, flechas y tarta de frambuesa!

—Bah, no fue la gran cosa —murmura Lezhdraka. El imponente wyvern rojo se sienta algo apartado del resto y mira las nubes por la ventana mientras piensa.

_"¿En qué pensará?"_

—Hay siete vrûkhs en el Bitka, Pequeño Dios, y sólo las castas guerreras podemos aprenderlas.

Francamente, a Spike ya le aburre aquello de las peleas. No le ha gustado ver a los wyverns pelear, y a juzgar por sus armas, si no fueran amigos habría sido mucho peor.

—Vengan a comer, mis invitados.

Enrique, el mestizo, los lleva a un comedor en donde hay una gran mesa bien dispuesta con frutas, pan y carne. Los wyvern agradecen y toman asiento, para proceder a devorar el alimento como si no hubiera mañana. Enrique toma un frasco lleno de rubíes y se los ofrece a Spike, quien acepta y come de a uno.

—¡Enrique! ¿Qué haces?

Grita molesta alguien. Todos se voltean y ven a una dragona negra y de cabello carmesí. Por sus rasgos bien podría ser una ryu. Llena un overol manchado de grasa y un cinturón con varias herramientas.

—¡Kestra! ¡Estos son nuestros invitados que llevamos a Draconia!

La dragona es de formas agradables pero nada en ella es delicado o femenino; de hecho, la mirada que dirige a los wyverns es suficiente para que estos dejen de clavar sus ojos en ella y nerviosos se concentren en comer con más educación.

—Enrique, esa comida y esos rubíes que estos infelices están zampándose son del cargamento que debemos entregar...

—¡Relájate, Kestra! —frente al enojo de ella, él muestra una completa despreocupación—. Los traficantes saben que no todo el cargamento puede llegar en condiciones.

—¡Mierda, Enrique! —la ira de Kestra es casi homicida; asustados dejan de comer y Spike deja el frasco sobre la mesa, devolviendo el babeado rubí que estaba saboreando— ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡No te importa nada, todo te vale un pedo!

—¡Vamos! —responde él— ¡No es tan grave! ¡Pagaron bien sólo por ir a Draconia!

—¡Llevan a un crío que buscan en todo este maldito continente! ¡Sé que somos ilegales pero con la recompensa que hay por ese mocoso no podremos sobornar a ningún policía en ningún jodido país!

—Mira, Kestra, ante cualquier cosa sabes que yo sabré como salir del apuro.

—Más te vale —ella lo toma de la chaqueta y acerca su rostro al de ella; por primera vez Enrique se asusta—. Si pierdo mi nave te haré mierda contra el suelo. ¿Entiendes?

—E-entiendo —balbucea. Kestra lo suelta de un empujón que casi lo derriba y se marcha.

Los wyverns están boquiabiertos. Spike está un poco asustado. Enrique se ríe.

—¡No pongan esas caras! ¡La tenía perfectamente dominada! —fanfarronea.

Una llave inglesa aparece girando del pasillo y golpea al mestizo en la entrepierna. Cae quejándose de dolor al suelo.

Los wyverns lo miran unos segundos. Luego continúan comiendo con la voracidad de antes.

_"Esta es mi única oportunidad"._

Es de media noche. Sólo puede oírse el sonido de la nave partiendo en dos al viento.

_"No puedo arruinar esto"._

Caminando en puntillas, pasa por entre los wyverns, que duermen tirados alrededor.

Todo está oscuro, pero la luz de la luna le basta para no tropezar.

Va hacia el comedor. Toma una servilleta y con su dedo manchado con la salsa de champiñones que hay en un frasco de la mesa, escribe un mensaje. Lo envía con su fuego mágico.

_"Espero que resulte"._

Regresa a su lugar con cuidado y con su corazón latiendo de esperanza.

Enrique y Kestra están en el puente de mando. Ella tiene las manos firmes en el timón, mientras que él revisa un mapa y de vez en cuando lanza fugaces miradas al cuerpo de la dragona.

—Ya deja de mirarme las tetas —murmura ella, molesta.

—Disculpa —dice él, riendo—. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Son tan...

—Dices una palabra más y te romperé todos los huesos.

Él cierra la boca y regresa a mirar el mapa.

—Ese pequeño vale millones —dice él—. Si lo entregamos, con el dinero podríamos...

—No —la voz de ella es fría—. No lo haremos. Enrique, hasta ahora he tolerado que trafiques con droga, alcohol, armas ilegales, libros piratas y tecnología falsificada. Pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos.

El mestizo baja la cabeza. Él aprecia a Kestra, por varias razones que van más allá de su físico, las razones que hacen que él la quiera aunque ella lo golpee por sus tonterías.

—Lo siento. Yo...

—No importa —dice ella, limpiándose el sudor de una mano en el overol sucio.

Entonces, algo estalla y toda la nave tiembla. Ella consigue mantenerse firme, aferrándose al timón, pero Enrique resbala y se golpea contra el muro.

—¡Enrique! —grita ella, preocupada al ver que no se levanta. Utilizando un ingenioso mecanismo, traba el timón para mantenerlo en línea recta y corre hacia él. Lo remece hasta que reacciona.

—¡Enrique! ¿Estás bien?

—Te asustaste por mí... —dice él, riendo. Ella le da un golpe.

—No te acostumbres. Leván...

Otro estallido, o más bien son dos que se fundieron en uno. Ambos dragones caen y ruedan de tal modo que él termina encima de ella, su grueso pecho aplastando sus senos, sus labios tocándose de manera tosca.

Él abre los ojos, pero los vuelve a cerrar, fingiendo inconsciencia. Kestra despierta y lo aparta de un manotón.

—¡Muévete, tonto!

Corre hacia el timón y le da un violento giro. La nave da vueltas, y al girar, pueden ver a través del vidrio a dos Naves del Viento con catapultas incendiarias.

—¡Esos hijos de perra le dispararon a mi nave! —grita Kestra, fuera de sí— ¡Enrique, toma el timón!

—¡Kestra, no!

Demasiado tarde. Ella corre hacia una especie de cabina y tira unas palancas. Suenan dos estruendos y las velas-globo de las Naves de Viento estallan e incendian las propias Naves.

—¡Que les den por el culo! —grita Kestra— ¡Nadie toca mi nave!

Cuando llegó el primer remezón, Spike ya se había acostado. Su lecho es una canasta con un cojín a modo de colchón, una manta y una pequeña almohada que los wyverns usan en sus articulaciones, debajo de sus armaduras.

Al moverse la nave, todos se despertaron asustados, y Spike en particular salió volando y atravesó la ventana.

—¡AAAHHHH! —gritó aterrado el dragoncito, cerrando los ojos para no ver el cielo como un Dios enrollándose bajo él.

Sentía que se ahogaba, que su alma se quedaba afuera, que el aire quería cortarlo.

Y también una mano fuerte que lo agarraba de la cola.

Era Lezhdraka.

El wyvern rojo extendió las alas y se elevó. Spike se apretó al brazo que lo sujetaba, más asustado que un ratón en las garras del halcón.

La sensación era la misma que andar cayendo. De hecho, era como caerse hacia arriba.

Sintió que lo lanzaban y gritó. Otras manos lo atraparon, las manos de Zenkapppa, mientras los demás tiraban de una gruesa cuerda a la que estaba atado Lezhdraka.

Una vez arriba, el _marangal_ parecía más feroz y sanguinario que de costumbre. El dragoncito se sintió más pequeño de lo que en verdad era.

—Gracias —susurró Spike. Él sólo bufó y se fue a recostar.

Entonces oyeron cómo Kestra destruye las Naves enemigas.

—Gracias —volvió a decirle al _marangal_. Él no contestó.

—Déjalo dormir —dijo Tharschilka.

—¿Por qué es tan gruñón? —le pregunta Spike. El wyvern _uyarta_ sonríe con tristeza.

—Es una larga historia.

—¿Podrías contármela?

Tharschilka asiente.

—Si es su deseo, Pequeño Dios, así será.

Y le cuenta una historia, ocurrida durante un conteo de huevos de dragón hace mucho tiempo. Y al terminar, Spike está horrorizado, conmovido y confundido.

—¿Qué tal nuestra dura historia? —dice el _uyarta_ melancólico.

—Ya sé por qué es tan gruñón.

Ryu y Suigetsu están entrenando en una montaña, cerca de Shibuya. Suigetsu es un ryu azul de cabello verde. Y Ryu es un dragoncito de la edad de Spike, de color verde y cabello rubio. Aunque el Príncipe es pequeño, lucha con una habilidad propia de alguien mucho mayor.

Están en lo mejor de su entrenamiento, cuando, cerca y a la vez lejos, ven aterrizar una enorme nave. Es dorada y parece un plato puesto sobre otro plato. Aunque ellos conocen de un Reino donde se construyen máquinas así de potentes, nunca han visto tecnología sinfoniana que tenga chimeneas.

—¿Qué será? —pregunta Suigetsu.

—No lo sé, vamos a ver —contesta el Príncipe Ryu.

—¡Así que esto es Cipango! —ríe Kumrezzer estirándose— ¡Es genial!

En la nave, los wyverns sueltan sus animales y los liberan de sus cargas. Los enormes megalanias se echan a tomar el sol, y por mientras, para matar el tiempo, practican sus artes marciales. Enrique abre una escotilla que está encima de la nave y otea los alrededores con su catalejo. Así ve a los dos dragones ryu acercarse a gran velocidad.

—¡Dios mío, la policía! —grita sobresaltado— ¡Kestra, esconde la droga!

—¡Nosotros no llevamos droga!

—Eeeee... sí.

Cuando ambos aterrizan, los wyverns dejan de practicar y se reúnen, asustados.

—Hola, bienvenidos a Cipango— dice Suigetsu.

—¿Cipango? —murmura desconcertado Lezhdraka— ¡Dijiste que estábamos en Draconia!— le grita enfurecido a Enrique.

El mestizo se asusta y aprovecha que todos están abajo para subir a la nave y cerrar la escotilla.

—¡No me arrepiento!— grita antes de que la nave dé un quejido y se eleve con la potencia de un halcón en picada.

—¡Laîna! —murmura Lezhdraka, enojado. Los demás wyverns y Spike miran la nave dorada volverse un punto entre las nubes de Shibuya.

Entonces, Ryu reconoce a Lezhdraka. Tuvo el gusto de humillarlo hace tiempo, en el festival de los sabios hecho en Canterlot.

—Mira Suigetsu-san, son Spike-kun y unos wyverns y el guardia fracasado,

—Señor Ryu —saluda Lezhdraka de mala gana—. Yo soy Lezhdraka, General-Espada de las Doce Antorchas...

—Para mí siempre serás fracasado —dice el pequeño sacando su lengua en son de burla.

—...Y ellos son mi Clan —dice sin ganas de hacer la presentación tradicional. Spike saluda a Ryu con la mano.

El Príncipe va y lo saluda enérgico

—No sabía que venias a visitarme —dice feliz el Príncipe.

—Es una larga historia —contesta Spike.

Suigetsu en vez de hablar mira con ira a Lezhdraka, como si lo fuera a matar. El wyvern rojo se percata de aquello.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres?

—Suigetsu Honda, heredero del clan Honda, samurái de alto rango —dice molesto sin dejar de vigilarlo.

—Un gusto. Nos iremos en cuanto ese idiota regrese— dice Lezhdraka mirando el camino por donde escapó Enrique

—Un momento —dice Suigetsu poniendo su _katana_ frente a él, amenazante.

—Soy un oficial de las Doce Antorchas, y aunque seas un dragón estoy en una misión especial —le gruñe sin asustarse.

—Me importa una mierda, no te irás de aquí hasta que pagues por lo que hiciste.

Los demás se asustan, en especial Kumrezzer. Spike retrocede unos pasos e inconscientemente se ubica detrás de Ryu.

—Por favor baja eso, podrías cortarte —dice Lezhdraka mirando serio a Suigetsu.

—No, lo que hiciste es imperdonable, te aprovechaste de mi suegro.

—Deja que los esclavos ganemos nuestro pan —indica el _marangal_—. Dile a tu suegro que lamento haber comido su comida.

—¡No hablo de comida, basura!

Y entonces el aire parece arder. Spike al parecer es el único que nota que Lezhdraka se pone tenso por un segundo, para luego recomponerse.

—¿Tu suegro es el que nos recibió la otra vez? Sí, creo que sé a qué te refieres —dice sonriendo cruel.

—Más te vale no estar pensando lo que creo que estas pensando —dice furioso el joven samurái ryu.

—Eso depende. ¿Es tu esposa la hija de ese dragón? —dice riéndose.

—Sí —dice queriendo apuñalarlo.

—Entonces es lo que estás pesando— dice caminando hacia su grupo, como si Suigetsu no existiera.

_"¡Esto no se quedara así!"_

Piensa Suigetsu furioso, volando hacia él y derribándolo al suelo.

—¡Perro de mierda!— grita sin contenerse mientras se levanta.

Suigetsu prevee que lo golpeara y se cubre con estática. Lezhdraka intenta darle un puñetazo y se electrocuta, volviendo a caer al suelo.

Suigetsu sonríe satisfecho al ver que lo provocó.

—¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿No lo viste venir? —pregunta burlón.

—¡Sabes, nunca consideré a los ryu como auténticos Dioses! ¡Zeref me entenderá si te golpeo!

Él se ríe.

—Inútil —dice mordaz Suigetsu.

A la velocidad de un rayo, Lezhdraka se levanta y le da un puñetazo a la mandíbula.

Él escupe un poco de sangre, y moviéndose veloz lo vuelve a derribar, pero primero le inmoviliza los nervios de brazos y piernas tocando puntos de presión.

Al verlo inmóvil en el suelo, los Azû reaccionan.

—¡Basta! —grita Tharschilka sacando su espada— ¡Esto es una agresión sin causa contra un comandante aliado!

—Esto está permitido mientras sea él, fue aprobado por el padre de Ryu-sama —dice entregando un pergamino al _uyarta_. Tharschilka lo lee rápido, y al terminar, lo arruga, ensombreciéndose su semblante.

—¡De todas formas, es nuestro comandante! —grita Vorzairas. Los wyverns desenfundan sus armas y se cierran alrededor de Lezhdraka, protegiéndolo en un anillo defensivo.

Suigetsu se cruza de brazos.

—Hacen bien en cubrirlo, iba a cortarle las alas. Igual le haría un favor leí que su casta solo las usa para planear entonces, son tan inútiles como él.

—Si le haces daño a Lezhdraka, ¡me haces daño a mí! —grita enojado Tharschilka poniéndose en guardia —¡Somos hermanos de nido, cualquier crimen está por debajo de eso!

—Bien, no lo lastimaré, lo dejare en paz si acepta mi reto.

—Primero haz que pueda moverse — dice Tharschilka. Lezhdraka mira con ira pura, ya que sólo es capaz de mover los ojos. Kumrezzer lo pica con un palito para verificar que esté vivo.

—El efecto pasará en media hora, no entiendo por qué lo defiendes — dice Suigetsu mirando con asco a Lezhdraka.

—Somos hermano de nido —contesta mirando a Lezhdraka— Aire de mi propio aire.

Eso le recuerda a Suigetsu la hermandad que él y su esposa Suisen sienten por una dragona llamada Babayaga

—Sé de qué hablas —cuando habla con los wyverns, no manifiesta el odio que siente por el _marangal_ rojo—. Tomen —les entrega una bolsa, que Tharschilka revisa con cuidado. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando se encuentran con cien coronas de oro.

Ellos se quedan sin habla.

—¿E-esto p-por qué?— pregunta Herzdraka atónito.

—Para ayudarlos. Sólo les suplico que me concedan un duelo con su "comandante" —dice haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Estás en tu derecho, sólo queríamos evitar que muriera sin poder defenderse —dice Tharschilka, bajando la espada—. Gracias por el dinero.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Lezhdraka logra levantarse, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás, aunque su andar es tambaleante, como el de un borracho.

—No me importa quién mierda seas, ¡Pero no tienes derecho a humillarme así, tonto!

Suigetsu se recupera de su sorpresa.

—¿Que no me recuerdas soy el niño que estaba en el conteo de huevos?

—No te recuerdo para nada —contesta el guerrero, aunque Spike nota algo en la voz de Lezhdraka, algo como tristeza reprimida.

—No me interesa vas a morir aquí mismo —le dice a punto de hacer una Onda Expansiva pero Ryu lo detiene—. Honda-san no hagas eso, Spike-Kun puede morir.

De todas formas el dragón no se detiene. La electricidad chispea en sus brazos y hay mucha estática, tanta que las armas reaccionan.

Ryu le da un golpe en la cabeza para que se controle y se detiene.

—Si no me recuerdas a mí seguro recordarás a la hija de Taiyo Haruno ¿no?

—A ella sí. Cocina muy bien —contesta riendo.

—¿Sabes de cuál de las dos hablo? —pregunta enojándose aún más.

—Supongo que sí. Hablas de la mayor, ¿no?

—Sí —dice fastidiado Ryu trata de calmar a Suigetsu.

Lezhdraka se estira, haciéndose el que no entiende.

—Habla claro. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Vine aquí a vengarme en su nombre por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa —contesta serio.

—Así me gusta que me hablen. Ya que estamos hablando eso, tiene una piel muy suave.

—No tienes ni idea del daño que le hiciste y yo cuando niño pensaba que eras un héroe pero ahora veo que solo eres un borracho pervertido.

—La vida es cruel, amigo. Tienes que entender eso.

—Y encima eres un secuestrador. Equestria busca a este niño— dice señalando a Spike.

—Este niño es un dragón, no un poni. Pertenece a Draconia. Esos tontos equinos pueden irse al carajo.

—Entiendo eso pero ¿tienes alguna otra justificación?

—Los Dioses de un reino lo requieren. El resto no te importa.

—Bueno ese no es mi problema, solo quiero que aceptes pelear conmigo para limpiar el nombre de mi esposa el resto tampoco me importa.

—No se de qué te quejas. ¿A qué hembra no le gustaría ser tocada por un general como yo?

—Pues a una que estaba comprometida ¡Imbécil!— Grita lanzándole un rayo

Ella intentó un truco similar. No te ofendas, pero ella ataca mejor que tú.

—¿Cómo es posible? Te acabo de lanzar cien kilovatios de energía debí, dejarte paralítico —dice sorprendido.

—Hay un secreto para eso. Se llama entrenamiento.

—Si no tuvieras al niño contigo usaría la Onda Expansiva contigo eso sí te mataría.

—Tal vez. No cambiaría mucho el mundo si vivo o muero, así que prefiero vivir.

—Honda-san no pierdas el tiempo con él, no vale la pena— le dice Ryu restándole importancia a Lezhdraka.

—Ryu sama este sujeto no es tan poca cosa como usted cree.

Entonces Suigetsu le cuenta. Le cuanta que Lezhdraka, hace muchos años, amenazó con matar a su prometida, Nadeshiko Haruno.

Cae un momentáneo silencio en donde todos tienen claro que la vida de Lezhdraka no vale un centavo.

—Tu amenazaste a mi hembra —dice Ryu en voz baja y luego grita— ¡Amenazaste a mi hembra y todavía te burlas de su físico! ¡Te mataré!

Grita a punto de volar encima de él pero Suigetsu lo detiene.

Lezhdraka primero se echa para atrás, sorprendido por la reacción del dragoncito, y luego se largaría a reír.

—¡De que te ríes, _Baka_¡ ¿Crees que no puedo matarte? ¡Fui entrenado por el clan Masamune y el clan de la estrella soy casi invencible!

—¡Ay, que tierno el dragoncito! ¡Mira, niño, te vez fiero y digno, y respeto eso! ¡Tal vez algún día cuando seas mayor podría llevarte a alguna batalla! —Lezhdraka está cruzado de brazos y sonriendo—. Y no te preocupes por el físico de tu esposa, mejorará para cuando importe.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que no hablo Enserio? ¡Ven y pelea si eres macho!

—Podré ser un jodido bastardo, pero jamás le he pegado a una cría. Y eso Zeref lo sabe bien.

—Hablas de las enseñanzas de Zeref-sama y no sigues la principal: "Trata a otras creaturas como tus iguales". Los ponis no son menos que nosotros.

—Zeref-kama entenderá que yo no tengo motivos para apreciar a una especie que prefiere resolver los problemas tomando el té a resolverlos en la batalla como lo han hecho todos los machos bien machos desde siempre.

—Pues no importa si soy joven, sé que podría vencerte.

En eso Suigetsu interfiere y dice:

—Ryu-sama mejor deje que pelee yo, después de todo mi hembra también fue ofendida.

—Oh, claro, las hembras pueden ofenderme todo lo que quieran y yo no puedo emborracharme y bromear un poco con dos hembras.

—Una cosa es bromear y otra cosa es profanarlas —responde molesto Suigetsu.

—Además queda claro que amenazar la vida de mi futura Reina es algo que debe castigarse con la muerte —termina Ryu.

—Morir está bien siempre y cuando pueda beber primero. Si me van a asesinar ahora como a un cerdo, es bueno para ustedes dos que yo esté hambriento, agotado, desarmado y sediento.

—Mañana será la pelea para que tú y Spike-kun descansen. Mañana pelearás contra Suigetsu y el que gane aceptara las condiciones del otro —declara ya calmado Ryu; mira con simpatía a Spike—. Spike-kun eres mi huesped de honor te invito a mi casa —mira con odio a Lezhdraka—. Y tú quédate en algún lado, para lo que me importa.

—Está bien, bebé. Si muero, deseo un funeral tradicional.

—Púdrete —le responde Ryu, él y suigetsu se llevan a Spike.

Los wyverns están atónitos.

—Ya la cagaste, Lezhdraka —dice Kumrezzer.

—¿Y a ti quién mierda te pidió tu opinión? —le grita enfurecido dándole un golpe.

—Ustedes si quieren pueden venir con nosotros —les dice contento y simpático, como es usualmente.

—Gracias señor... señora... es difícil diferenciarlos si se visten igual— dice Kumrezzer, Tharschilka le da un codazo.

—No le haga caso, es un tonto. Estaremos honrados de aceptar su invitación... si nuestro General lo permite.

—Vayan y cómanse todo —dice Lezhdraka.

—Para nosotros los Ryu es un placer acoger a los extranjeros que se lo merecen —dice mirando iracundo a Lezhdraka—. Y no sé por qué ustedes son subordinados de una basura.

Ryu solo se limita a sacarle la lenguanen son de burla.

—Él es de la casta de los líderes. Debemos obedecerlo o si no Zeref nos enviará al infierno —dice Vorzairas.

—Pobres, los ayudaré a subir uno por uno. Le pediré ayuda a mi esposa y a Taiyo-sama.

—Zeref me hizo nacer dentro de la casta de los comandantes. Por algo ha de ser —dice mordaz Lezhdraka.

—¡Les encantará el palacio! —dice animado Ryu.

—¡Ja! Tú de comandante tienes lo que yo de idiota, nada —corrige Suigetsu.

—No se preocupe, _marangal_, mañana le traigo alguna cosa —dice Zenkappa.

—Veamos si mañana tienes ese ánimo, samurái —se ríe Lezhdraka.

—Tengo ánimo de sobra, y espero matarte junto con la admiración que de niño tenía por ti —amenaza.

—No te hagas ilusiones —murmura Lezhdraka haciéndole un gesto ofensivo mientras se va a la ciudad.

—No sea duro con él. Muy, muy, muchísimo muy en el fondo es un buen tipo —le dice Kumrezzer a Suigetsu.

—Lo dudo un monstruo que abusa de las hembras y amenaza niños está podrido.

—Pero es una pudrición que ya conocemos. Si lo mata nos pasarán a otro quizá peor —le dice Sinblaka.

—¡Cállense! Es un asunto de honor. Déjenlo matar a Lezhdraka porque Lezhdraka no se contendrá con nada —dice Tharschilka.

—En realidad no pienso matarlo solo quiero herir su orgullo y abrirle los ojos a una chica que aunque no lo crean lo ama.

—¿En serio? ¡Zeref santo! —murmuran todos, asombrados.

—El mundo está de cabeza —dice por bromear Herzdraka.

—No miento, esta es su fotografía —dice Suigetsu dándoles una foto actual de Babayaga.

—¡Es muy bonita! ¿Cómo se enamoró de nuestro baboso jefe?

—Pues no lo sé. Es algo que me pregunto todos los días dice que el día en que vinieron a visitar el palacio se fijo en su "Belleza interior" —dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Todos se ríen. A los wyverns les cae bien este ryu simpático, tan simpático como era Lezhdraka... antes del conteo de huevos.

—¿Belleza interior? Pobrecita, por dentro es peor que por fuera —bromea Vorzairas.

—Yo le digo que lo que busca es un padre no un novio. Lo digo por que casualmente su jefe es de la misma edad que tenía su padre al morir.

—Ah, problemas psicológicos —dice Sinblaka sin querer ser menos en esa conversación—. Al menos no se cree un niño como Kumrezzer.

—¡Déjame con mi inmadurez!— gruñe el aludido.

—Espérenme un momento, creo saber cómo subirlos a todos al mismo tiempo —les dice Suigetsu volando a toda prisa.

Ryu decide aprovechar para hablar con Spike.

—Oye Spike-kun, ¿Ya leíste la copia del _Priznaiyan'Zereyan_ que te dimos?

El _Priznaiyan'Zereyan_ es una escritura sagrada de los dragones, en donde un dragón anónimo recopiló todas las leyendas draconianas sobre Zeref, el Dios Dragón.

—No, apenas voy en la mitad —admite avergonzado.

—No importa eso pasa a veces. Tengo buenas noticias, ya publicaron el tomo doce de Mifune dicen que él y Godric el Zmey harán una técnica inédita.

—¡Genial! —dice igual de emocionado que Ryu—. Desde que se te fuiste que tengo ganas de ver en qué continúa.

—Sí, Raimon-san dijo que ya fue a comprar dos, uno para ti y una para mí ¿no es genial?

—Sí, es maravilloso —dice Spike alegre, pero algo en la frase de Ryu llama su atención— ¿Ella no es la que está enamorada de Lezhdraka?— pregunta.

—Sí ¿porque lo preguntas? —pregunta Ryu intrigado.

—Escuché que la nombraban —dice para añadir más cauteloso—. Oye, ¿Qué hizo Lezhdraka aquí?

—Ese _Baka_ le toco las protuberancias a la hermana de Deshi —dice molesto— ¿Por qué crees que no es bienvenido? No aceptaré a ese tipo en mi reino jamás.

Spike se queda de piedra al oír eso.

—Eso... la verdad no me sorprende de Lezhdraka pero... es horrible. Eso fue horrible.

—Y que lo digas solo espero que Honda-san lo derrote y que Raimon-san desista de su idea de casarse con él. No se la merece.

Spike recuerda la historia de Tharschilka.

—No sé. Lezhdraka ha estado solo y triste toda su vida. Pero de todas formas lo que hizo esta mal.

—Por favor ¿Acaso crees que una chica joven, hermosa, con corazón de oro merezca casarse con un viejo horrendo, despota y demás?

—No, la verdad no— dice Spike, pero está seguro que Lezhdraka hace varios años no era así; decide cambiar el tema— ¿Y qué has hecho desde que regresaste?

—Mis aburridos deberes de realeza. Estudiar, practicar modales, lo único divertido es entrenar con los Clanes _Kitsune_ y Honda-san.

—¿Y qué es Honda-san de ti? —a Spike siempre le llamó la atención que Ryu y Deshi siempre añadieran "san" o "kun" después de nombrar a alguien. Desde aquellos días en que se conocieron en Canterlot.

—Pues es mi futuro cuñado y mi maestro en el arte de la _katana_.

Pronto llega Suigetsu con una plataforma de metal y unas botas de goma.

—Pónganselas las necesitaran si desean vivir —les indica que se paren sobre la plataforma.

—¿Para qué es esto? —pregunta Tharschilka.

—Para no que no mueran electrificados.

Los wyverns se asustan y se los ponen rápido. Suigetsu le da unas botitas a Spike, él se las pone y ve que de lejos Lezhdraka se despide.

—Sujétense —avisa Suigetsu cargando con electricidad la plataforma y con una cadena eléctrica la eleva con ellos.

—Suigetsu-san...— pregunta Spike tímido, temeroso de haber usado un "san" incorrecto.

—¿Sí?— pregunta amable— ¿Qué necesitas, pequeño?

—Lezhdraka es bueno en algún lugar de su corazón— dice sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionará.

El dragón no se molesta y eso relaja a Spike.

—Eres como Raimon-san, crees en lo imposible. De niño creía que él era genial, pero al enterarme de lo que hizo no sé qué pensar.

—Yo igual creía que era un monstruo. Tal vez mañana te lleves una sorpresa —dice en un tono extrañamente premonitorio.

—Mi rencor no es nada comparado con el de Deshi— dice en broma, aunque aquella broma es macabramente real.

Spike también se ríe.

—Sabes cuando mi hijo nazca espero que sea como tu

Aquellas palabras conmueven profundamente a Spike. De vez en cuando imaginaba cómo sería su padre dragón. Sabía que se sentiría decepcionado si su padre era como aquel dragón verde con el que escapó gracias a Twilight.

Pero al oír eso, piensa que si el hubiera vivido con su padre, habría querido que fuera como Suigetsu.

Una vez arriba los wyverns se quedan boquiabiertos al ver la enormidad de las construcciones.

Al entrar, cada uno se disgrega por diferentes vías. Kumrezzer entra al palacio del Rey Tamashi, el padre de Ryu, y ve a una hermosa dragona.

—Hola linda— dice el wyvern verde haciéndose el galán.

Lo que no sabe es que esa dragona es Shima, la esposa de Tamashi, una ryu que puede ser muy peligrosa si se enoja. Ella se controla.

—Hola —dice seca

—Cuando tus patrones se vayan a dormir, ¿nos vemos en el patio?

Ella comienza a enojarse así que decide ignorarlo.

—Vamos, no me ignores así, el feo del grupo es Lezhdraka y se quedó abajo —le suplica Kumrezzer.

La paciencia de Shima comienza a agotarse, pero sigue haciendo sus labores. Por desgracia para ella, Kumrezzer la sigue.

—Si esos vejestorios te tienen trabajando puedo ayudarte —dice acercándose a ella

—No gracias, puedo sola —contesta ya un poco molesta.

—No le hagas caso, linda— le dice Zhaurungung acercándose también galante—. Es un idiota.

_"Lo que me faltaba"._ Piensa ella, molesta.

—Gracias— dice ya más calmada

—Dígame en qué puedo ayudarla —dice Zhaurungung tomándole por accidente una mano.

—En nada—dice molesta alejando su mano casi perdiendo el control

—Insisto— se acerca apartando a Kumrezzer

_"Más les vale a esos _baka_ no tocarme, por si lo hacen ya verán"._

—No la agobien, ella se las arregla sola —dice Zenkappa entrando a paso de gato, sin mirarlos a los ojos—. Y por si no se han dado cuenta ella está enojada y es la dueña de casa.

Kumrezzer y Zhaurungung se asustan, ellos mismos han sufrido latigazos por parte de los padres de las dragonas que cortejan confundiéndolas con wyverns hembras.

—Lo sentimos, señora, pensamos que era... lo sentimos...

—No se preocupen no es la primera vez que pasa nadie cree que yo siendo tan joven sea la esposa de un dragón de casi tres mil años.

—Así es, nos confundimos. No volverá a pasar, se lo prometemos.

Ella solo los derriba y los toma de los brazos.

—si siguen con la idea de intimar conmigo les cortare la hombría —dice amenazante.

—¡Ya le dije que lo sentía! —le grita Kumrezzer llorando.

—¡Por favor, piedad! —a Zhaurungung ya lo habían tratado de castrar varias veces y sabía cómo escabullirse perfectamente de aquel castigo, pero no iba a dejar solo a Kumrezzer en sus súplicas.

—Señora, si ellos se sobrepasan castígueme a mí —dice Zenkappa de rodillas con la frente tocando el suelo—. Yo sufriré los castigos de ellos.

—Bien, sólo quería asegurarme, por cierto olvidé mencionar que puedo matarlos de mil formas. Olvídenlo la cena estará en una hora —dice sonriente.

—S-sí, vamos— dice Kumrezzer desconcertado, pensando que está loca.

—Olvidé decirles que mamá es una ninja retirada —dice Ryu.

—No importa nos dimos cuenta solos— se ríe Kumrezzer

—¿Intentaron coquetearla? —pregunta el Príncipe.

—P-para nada— dice Zhaurungun aún asustado —¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Por el temor que le tienen. Déjenme adivinar: creyeron que era una sirvienta sexy y que tendrían un polvo si eran amables, ¿no?

—Sí, lo admito, perdón— dice Zhaurungung avergonzado —No volverá a pasar, lo siento.

—Yo sólo quería un compañero para mi juego —dice Kumrezzer sacando de su mochila un tablero de ludo.

—No importa lo importante es que solo los amenazó, a otros los mutilo por "tocar más de la cuenta".

Ellos tienen un escalofrío

—¡Oigan! ¿Quieren jugar?— pregunta alegre Kumrezzer levantando su juego

—¡No, ese juego es para bebés, tengo miedo y quiero una cerveza o lo que sea que beban aquí!— gruñe Zhaurungung.

Lezhdraka camina por entre las calles de Shibuya. Los _tanuki_, mapaches que sobrepasan apenas sobrepasan su rodilla, lo ven y le abren paso, aterrados.

_"¿Y aquí dónde consigo comida?"_

Piensa mientras aparta a los _tanuki_ a manotazos. Pero las jarras y los platos son demasiado pequeños para sus poderosas manos.

_"Laîna"_

Tiene un hambre atroz ya que no ha comido nada desde la noche anterior.

Entonces, en una enorme construcción, ve que los mapaches apilan canastos de vegetales y enormes toneles de sake. Lezhdraka ha probado el sake, lo bebió una noche en que llegó a Cipango e hizo algo de lo que se ha arrepentido toda la vida.

Destapa un barril, lo levanta y bebe.

—¡Oiga! —grita un _tanuki_— ¡Aléjese de ahí!

_"¡Qué refrescante!"_

Pero ya no es el mismo. Para empezar, parece menos jorobado, y sus ojos ya no transmiten amargura. Es como si hubiera habido alguna transformación dentro suyo.

Y es que aquel sake estaba consagrado a los Dioses _kami_ de Cipango. Lezhdraka, en una misión pasada, fue maldecido por un hipogrifo para que cada vez que bebiera un líquido consagrado a cualquier Dios, sufriera un cambio de personalidad.

—Desde luego, tanuki-zhan —algo común a todos los wyverns es que no pueden pronunciar bien el idioma japonés.

_"Tengo que preparar mi alma para mi contienda de mañana"._

Decide salir de la ciudad.

En un rato, va Lezhdraka caminando por entre las montañas, y ve una casa.

_"Quizás él pueda ofrecerme refugio"._

Va y toca la puerta

Lo que no sabe es que esa es la casa de Babayaga Raimon, una médium ryu. Ella está enamorada de Lezhdraka desde que lo vio por primera vez en Cipango, e incluso tiene un peluche con su forma.

Ella en ese momento se está probando un vestido hecho por Rarity que le regaló Deshi, la prometida de Ryu. Oye la puerta, baja las escaleras y ve por la mirilla que es él, su amor platónico casi obsesivo.

Feliz le abre la puerta.

—_Ogachiminasai_ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta cortésmente con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

—Buenas noches —Lezhdraka le hace una reverencia—. Perdone por molestarla, pero ¿Podría darle alojamiento por esta noche a un _ronin gaijin_?

—No es molestia, pasa —dice con una sonrisa encantadora mientras le hace espacio para que entre.

—_Arigato_ —contesta el wyvern rojo, entrando con pasos firmes.

—¿Necesita algo comida, agua, una manta? —pregunta tímidamente con las mejillas ruborizadas, aunque por dentro piensa:

_"Es muy diferente a como lo describió Deshi"._

—No, no quiero aprovecharme de su buena voluntad. Puedo dormir en el suelo.

—No es necesario que haga eso tengo muchas habitaciones, además yo creo que debe estar cansado y descuide no me molesta.

—He estado más cansado en mi vida. Puedo soportarlo.

—Insisto —le dice ella haciendole ojitos.

Lezhdraka se sorprende y se siente conmovido.

—Está bien. Por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Aukari Lezhdraka, General-Espada de las Doce Antorchas —dice haciendo una reverencia samurái.

—Mi nombre es Babayaga Raimon —hace una pequeña reverencia—. Soy hasta ahora la única médium de mi reino —eso último lo dice con tristeza.

—No esté triste, Babayaga-kama —dice Lezhdraka—. Eso la hace una mariposa hermosa y única entre cientos de mariposas.

El rostro de Babayaga se torna más rojo que las escamas de él

—Lezhdraka-san si necesita algo dígamelo es un placer tenerlo aquí —dice feliz mientras va la cocina.

_"Mi sueño se hizo realidad, gracias Zeref-sama"_

Piensa alegre mientras le cocina algo

—_Arigato_, Babayaga-kama. Algún día podré corresponder a su generosidad.

—La verdad me alegra que haya sido usted quien tocara a mi puerta, últimamente los que me visitan son machos que lo único que desean de mi persona es mi... —para de hablar y mejor sigue con su labor.

Lezhdraka entiende lo que ella quiere decir.

—¡Que falta de honor! ¿Adónde han quedado las virtudes del Bushido? Babayaga-kama, sólo dígame quienes eran y me batiré en un duelo con cada uno.

—No se preocupe, Honda-san ya les dio una paliza. Él y Sui-chan son como mis hermanos, se preocupan mucho por mí y me alegra contar con ellos —responde contenta mientras saca el guiso de la olla y lo sirve en un tazón— ¿Quiere? —pregunta con ternura ofreciéndole el tazón.

—_Arigato gozaimasu_ —dice Lezhdraka recibiendo el tazón—. La verdad no merezco tanta generosidad.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta sin poderlo creer—. Todo el que esté en las Doce Antorchas es un héroe ¿Por qué no crees ser digno de afecto?

—Por muchas razones, Babayaga-kama. Suelo beber mucho, y borracho hago cosas de las que después me arrepiento mucho. Si mis padres y mi prometida me vieran, se avergonzarían de mí. Yo no tengo honor.

Ella se entristece al oír la palabra prometida.

—Uh —dice bajando la cabeza—. Su prometida debe ser una hembra muy bella y comprensiva —comenta triste mientras oculta sus puños cerrados por los celos—. Disculpe —dice apenada mientras sube a uno de los baños a llorar.

_"¿En que estaba pensando? Soy una tonta, era de suponer que ya tiene a alguien más, es mi cruel destino morir sola, la maldición no se ha roto"_

Piensa mientras llora en silencio.

Lezhdraka mira por donde se fue ella.

_"¿Qué pasó? —_piensa sorprendido_— Debe ser porque le dije que soy un ebrio. Es mi destino ser despreciado por todos por culpa de mis pecados"._

Triste comienza a comer, aunque ya sin apetito.

Ella sale cabizbaja y cuando lo ve triste se preocupa.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunta olvidándose de su tristeza.

—Babayaga-kama, por favor perdone el haber venido hasta su hogar. Sé que mi adicción al alcohol es vergonzosa. Quién querría alojar a un _ronin_ sin honor.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no quiero echarte, y no te preocupes, no me ofende que te guste la bebida, yo solo subí por una tontería no se preocupe —dice pero hay algo como una rosa roja que quiere salir a flote y ya no puede soportarlo más—. Es que tú me... —se pone roja— ¡Me gustas! —dice con los ojos cerrados y roja como un tomate.

Lezhdraka casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa. Se pone más rojo de lo que en verdad es.

—Pero... Usted no me conoce. Si me conociera no diría eso.

—No me importa las cosas que hallas hecho, yo sé que hay bondad en tú corazón, eso es lo importante. Porque igual yo seguiré amándote.

Lezhdraka casi se pone a llorar. Recuerda a su antiguo y difunto amor, una chica que aunque no poseía el exuberante cuerpo de Babayaga fue la única capaz de quererlo así.

—Nadie... nadie me ha hablado así desde hace años...

Ella va hacia él y lo abraza, ruborizándose más.

—Te amo, Lezdraka —dice con una sonrisa, y besa con ternura sus labios.

—Babayaga... —susurra él, a punto de sufrir un infarto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto? —pregunta triste.

—Fue... fue perfecto —dice abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello. Ella se sonroja aún más al sentir los brazos del wyvern cerrarse alrededor. Siente un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando siente sobre su ropa la piel desnuda del torso de Lezhdraka.

Ella se abraza más a él, acurrucándose entre sus músculos. Lo besa de nuevo pero esta vez es un beso más apasionado.

_"Gracias, Zeref"._

Piensa Lezhdraka mientras disfruta del beso, el primer beso de amor puro que ha recibido en varios años.

_"Babayaga, eres la única persona en años que ha sido capaz de amarme. Yo... también te amo"._

—Quédate conmigo —propone ella al terminar el beso, mientras acaricia sus _rastas_.

—No puedo. Mañana tengo un duelo contra Suigetsu-zhan, por una cuestión de honor. Y después tengo que viajar a Draconia a cumplir con mi misión.

—Pero volverás, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella con tristeza.

—Claro que volveré.

—Antes de irte a tú misión tengo algo que darte —se separa de él, va, vuelve y le da un rosario—. Para que no te olvides de mí. ¿Lo prometes?

—Nunca me olvidaré de ti, Babayaga —dice Lezhdraka, y siente que nunca en su vida ha sido más sincero—. Nunca jamás.

La casa de Tamashi es acogedora para los wyverns, que no están acostumbrados a contemplar tal opulencia ni mucho menos a que se les trate con amabilidad. Ellos nada más entrar se sienten mal.

—Muchachos, si hubiera sabido que estaríamos en casa de dragones habría traído mi _plisiram_.

Los _plisiram_ son faldas que los wyverns usan en ocasiones importantes, llegan hasta la rodilla y suelen ser de color blanco. Y hospedarse en el palacio de un Rey es importante.

—Sí, que falta de respeto a nuestros anfitriones.

Kumrezzer tiene una idea.

—¡Oigan! ¿Y qué tal si nos amarramos unas toallas?

—¡Sí, buena idea, eso nos haría ver más decentes!

—Pero, ¿En dónde tienen las toallas?

El Príncipe Ryu pasa por allí.

—¿Necesitan algo?— pregunta servicial.

—Pequeño Dios, ¿De casualidad aquí tienen toallas?— pregunta Tharschilka amablemente.

—Sí, hay un armario cerca de la sala. ¿Van a bañarse o algo así?

—Emm... yo por lo menos sí —dice Tharschilka, los demás se miran entre ellos.

Ryu va con Spike, quien está usando una _yukata_ negra y blanca que le prestó.

—No tienes que dormir con ellos puedes dormir conmigo en mi cuarto podremos leer juntos el tomo.

Él asiente contento.

—¡Sí! ¡Sería genial! —responde el dragoncito.

Los wyverns van y toman las toallas.

—¿Qué es bañarse? —pregunta Vorzairas.

—Es quitarse la mugre con agua —contesta Tharschilka.

Se amarran las toallas a la cintura.

—¡Listo! ¡Así nos veremos más decentes!

Ryu los ve y no puede evitar reírse.

—¡Tus amigos son raros, Spike-kun! ¡Usan las toallas para andar por casa! —dice Ryu en el suelo golpeándolo repetidas veces con la mano derecha. Spike también se ríe pero se siente algo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué andan con toallas? —pregunta él.

—Pequeño Dios, nuestra cultura considera que para ocasiones especiales usemos una prenda llamada _plisiram_ que vulgarmente llaman "faldas". Estar en el palacio de un Príncipe Dragón es una ocasión muy importante, por eso en reemplazo de las nuestras usamos las toallas del Príncipe.

—Oh, bueno, eso es comprensible, igual nuestra vestimenta no es tan genial —dice Ryu mirando de forma despectiva su _yukata_.

—¡_Itadakimasu_! —grita Shima, desde algún lugar. Pareciera que las paredes mismas están diseñadas para amplificar su voz.

—Vamos, la cena está lista —indica Ryu.

—Vamos rápido, no la hagamos enojar —dice Zhaurungung recordando lo que pasó apenas llegaron.

La cena fue agradable. Los wyverns no conocen el arroz y es todo un espectáculo verlos tratando de agarrar los palillos. Spike y Ryu no pueden parar de reír. Al final, se olvidan de sus modales y terminan ingiriendo el alimento como pueden.

Después de cenar, Ryu lleva a Spike a conocer su palacio. A Spike le llaman la atención las puertas deslizantes que parecen de papel, al parecer llamadas _shoji_.

—Aquí practico con Honda-san. A veces mamá también me enseña algunas cosas —indica Ryu al deslizar una _shoji_ y revelando un amplio salón repleto de armas. Algunos son occidentales, pero la gran mayoría son armas japonesas. Espadas, ballestas, lanzas arrojadizas ocupando apenas un estantes, y repartido por toda la sala hay _katanas_, _kanabôs_, bastones _bô_, _kamas _con forma de guadañas, abanicos _tessen_, _bokken_ de madera, una increíble colección de cuchillos _tantô_, _nodaichi_ largas como remos, varios arcos de varios modelos, aljabas llenas de flechas, lanzas _yari_ larguísimas, tridentes, lanzas aserradas, cadenas _manriki-gusari_, _naginatas_, _shuriken_ de diversos tamaños, _kunais_ y _kusarigamas_.

Por supuesto que Spike no las conoce, y se queda boquiabierto al contemplar la enormidad de formas, cada arma prometiendo una muerte diferente.

—Estas son mis favoritas —ríe Ryu cogiendo una _naginata_. Así como la levanta hasta parece fácil. Pero a Spike le intimida un poco el inmenso brillo del filo.

—Son geniales —dice para no decepcionar a Ryu, quien emocionado le muestra una _katana_.

—Estas son el alma de un samurái —dice feliz—. Mifune usa una parecida a esta, ¿no crees que es igual?

—Es idéntica —dice cogiendo por inercia un pequeño bastón _bô_. A decir verdad, es un buen bastón, un puño más alto que él mismo y grueso como uno de sus brazos.

—¿Te gusta? Te lo regalo —dice Ryu alegremente.

—No, yo sólo... sólo...

—Quédatelo, no te preocupes, yo ya tengo muchos.

Spike sonríe algo apenado. Quiere agradecerle pero no le salen las palabras.

En eso, Shima se asoma.

—Niños, a dormir —dice dulcemente.

—Pero, mamá...

—¡A dormir! —gruñe y parece volverse más grande y más feroz.

Los chicos dan un respingo y salen rápidamente.

En otra parte del palacio, los wyverns estaban descansando, pero a Kumrezzer le dio por perseguir una mariposa que había entrado. Aunque sus compañeros trataron de detenerlo, ahora el salón de Tamashi es un completo desastre.

Vorzairas, Herzdraka, Sinblaka y Zhaurungung tratan de armar la mesa. Aserruchan, martillean, pero lo que resulta es una escultura abstracta bastante lejana a parecerse a una mesa.

—Esto no parece una mesa —dice Sinblaka decepcionado.

—¿Estábamos armando una mesa? —pregunta desconcertado Herzdraka.

En eso llegan los pequeños.

—Mamá va a matarlos —dice en broma Ryu con Spike atrás de él. Spike se sorprende al ver el desastre. En eso se oyen los pasos pausados de Shima.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Kumrezzer encontró una mariposa y enloqueció.

—¡Zeref, Zeref, Zeref!— grita Zhaurungung asustado al oír a Shima acercándose—¡Zenkappa distráela!

Él se para enfrente de ella para que no vea.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —dice respetuosamente, algo nervioso, sin mirarla a los ojos y tratando de no mirar sus pechos.

—Sí, adelante —dice ella tranquila.

—¿Cómo era el rostro de su esposo antes de que sus abuelos nacieran? —pregunta en acertijo.

—Pues... bueno —ella queda en blanco por que no sabe que responder.

—¡Rápido ordenen todo! —dicen metiendo los destrozos donde sea.

—Creo que debemos ayudarlos, Spike-kun.

—Pero ¿Cómo?— pregunta liado al ver la enormidad del desastre.

—Sólo haz lo que yo —contesta Ryu recogiendo algunas cosas y colocándolas a donde estaban.

Así lo hace Spike. Pero los demás se desesperan, reúnen todos los escombros en la alfombra y los arrojan por la ventana. Cae con un estruendo.

—Mira no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ver de dónde viene ese ruido—dice Shima molestándose un poco. Ella es morada con rosa y de la ira se pone roja.

Zenkappa se aparta, asustado. En la sala casi vacía los wyverns están parados silbando como si nada. Spike nervioso se queda junto a Ryu.

—¿Qué paso aquí? Y niños, creí haberles dicho que se fueran a dormir —dice sombría lo último.

—Sí, mamá, volveremos a mi habitación ¿Verdad, Spike-kun?

—¡Claro!— dice y ambos escapan.

Tharschilka se acerca y hace una reverencia, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho formando así una X.

—Señora Shima-zhan, estamos muy agradecidos por su hospitalidad.

—Por nada —dice ella con una linda sonrisa— ¿Qué paso?— pregunta "inocente".

—Kumrezzer se tropezó y cayó —murmura Sinblaka.

—Sí, Shima-zhan, no es nada —dice apoyándose en una _shoji_ y rompiéndola. A los demás se les cae la mandíbula y Zhaurungung es el primero en temer por su vida.

—¡Estoy bien!— dice Kumrezzer levantándose.

—Descuiden, sólo paguen esa puerta o los mato, ¿De acuerdo?

—D-de acuerdo —murmuran al unísono, asustados.

Ella con una patada hace una fisura en la pared.

—¿Quedó claro?

—S-sí —dicen, todos apiñándose detrás de Tharschilka.

—Él paga por nosotros —indica Sinblaka.

—Oh, bien, buenas noches —dice calmándose volando escaleras arriba.

Ellos se dejan caer al suelo.

—De la que nos salvamos —murmuran aliviados.

Durante la noche, Lezhdraka durmió en otro cuatro. Los dos enamorados durmieron separados por un muro.

A él le asustó ver que ella tenía un peluche con su forma le dio algo de miedo, pero se había enfrentado a cosas peores.

Se levantó mientras ella aún dormía para no despertarla. La montaña estaba llena de niebla y aquello le recordó a Lezhdraka las montañas donde nació. Se arrojó al vacío y extendió las alas, dejando que el aire lo llevara.

Se reunió una gran multitud, pues los _tanuki_ son buenos para decir las cosas que oyen y ningún secreto está a salvo con ellos. El saber que el poderoso Suigetsu se iba a enfrentar a un General _gaijin_ encendió los ánimos y ahí estaban los _tanuki_ esperando, con bocadillos.

—¡Hagan sus apuestas! —grita una tanuki de cabello rosa— ¡Diez a uno, Honda Suigetsu contra Aukari Resudoraka... no esperen...! —si a los wyverns le cuesta pronunciar el japonés, a los japoneses les cuesta pronunciar el wyvern— ¡Honda Suigetsu contra el sujeto de color rojo! ¡Diez a uno, Suigetsu es el favorito, apuesten para ver cómo trapeará el piso con... el idiota de color rojo!

Muchos mapaches quieren apostar y ella sonríe feliz al contar su dinero.

Algo apartados del resto, los wyverns Azû esperan.

—Espero que Lezh gane, el otro lo trató muy mal —dice Sinblaka.

—Pero fue muy amable con nosotros. Además, ¿Qué harías si un tipo feo, vulgar y sucio le tocara las menudencias a tu esposa? —dice Herzdraka.

—Antes Lezh no era así. Daristan le dejó el corazón malherido y jamás volvió a ser el mismo —dice Tharschilka.

Todos callan. Es verdad lo que dice, ellos estuvieron ahí y conocieron a Lezhdraka antes de que se volviera el gruñón que es hoy.

Suigetsu aparece, caminando tranquilamente. Todos se asombraran al ver que no trae armas.

—¿Piensas pelear desarmado? —le pregunta Zhaurungung.

—No, mi arma viene en camino.

—Está loquito —dice Kumrezzer en voz baja, haciendo reír a los wyverns.

Desde el cielo, partiendo las nubes, baja un enorme dragón ryu, de cabello negro y escamas color café. Es el daimio Taiyo Haruno, padre de Suisen y Deshi y suegro de Suigetsu.

—Acabemos con esto, yerno —dice lúgubre. Y, ante los atónitos ojos de los wyverns, toma la forma de una _katana_. Los _tanuki_ ya están acostumbrados así que ni se sorprenden.

—¡Zeref! —gritan sorprendidos.

—Lezh lo tiene crudo —dice Vorzairas.

Y entonces, una sombra inunda el suelo. Da la impresión de ser un dragón inmenso, tan grande como Tamashi, caminando a paso acompasado y con una naginata igualmente gigante.

Pero poco a poco la sombra decrece, y no es un dragón gigante, es Lezhdraka caminando con paso firme, aunque el sol se refleja en sus escamas rojas y parece un dragón de verdad.

—Los de las Doce Antorchas somos geniales —murmura Kumrezzer.

Lezhdraka arroja su arma al suelo.

—_Ohayo_, Suigetsu-san. Mis armas están envenenadas. Necesito que alguno de sus guardias me facilite una _naginata_ sin envenenar.

—¡Ese bastardo morirá! —grita Taiyo, su rostro reflejándose en el filo de la _katana_.

—¡Lezh, estás loco! ¡El veneno de esas armas era tu única ventaja! —grita preocupado Tharschilka

—Lo sé, pero era una ventaja injusta —contesta con una media sonrisa. Los Azû están desconcertados. Es aquel Lezhdraka que conocían, el que era un gran amigo... El Lezhdraka anterior a la muerte de Daristan.

—¡Denle algo a ese muerto de hambre! —ordena Taiyo. Un par de silenciosos kitsune del clan Masamune están esperando a que la pelea empiece, y con el silencio místico que caracteriza a su raza, ofrecen sus armas: una nodaichi y una katana. Todos saben que las armas de los Masamune son las mejores armas del mundo, y saben que harán frente a Taiyo. Ahora todos están impacientes.

—¡Lamentaras haber abusado de mi hospitalidad! —grita Taiyo.

Lezhdraka recuerda cuando, poseído por la embriaguez, le agarró los senos a Suisen, una noche en que estaba en una misión ahí, en Japón. Taiyo lo había recibido en su casa, había confiado en él... y no habría pasado aquello... pero en su borrachera no vio a Suisen sino a Daristan.

Una lágrima desea salir de sus ojos al pensar en ella. Pero muere apenas la tocan los rayos del sol.

—Suigetsu-san, Taiyo-sama— grita Lezh sujetando su katana —Sé que he actuado como un salvaje, pero sabed esto: si te tratan como una bestia, ¡en una bestia te conviertes!

Los Azû comprenden en seguida lo que desea decir Lezhdraka. Y sienten algo que nunca creyeron poder sentir, algo que los recorrió desde la cola hasta la médula. Incluso Zenkappa sintió eso y se yergue en toda su altura.

—¡_Stoyasht do smûrtta_! —grita corriendo al ataque.

Aquel es el lema de las Doce Antorchas. "De pie hasta la muerte". Los wyverns sienten sus corazones latir con fuego en vez de sangre.

Cuando su pie toca el suelo, sienten que la tierra tiembla bajo el peso de una raza esclavizada, una raza sin llanto ni suspiro. Una raza que moría bajo el ocioso yugo de unos pocos. No es Lezhdraka, es la raza Wyvern yendo en carrera contra Suigetsu.

—¡Ánimo, Lezhdraka! —gritan: y ya no parecen los simpáticos wyverns que son; ahora tienen marcialidad, como si sus células fueran de hierro— ¡Los dragones caerán! ¡Draconia renacerá!


	6. 5: Estalla el duelo

**ALMA DE DRAGÓN**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Estalla el duelo**

El combate es brutal.

Las armas chocan salpicando el mundo con chispas. Giran sobre ellos para dar fintas y estocadas hacia distintos puntos del cuerpo. Lezhdraka es un guerrero entrenado de las Doce Antorchas y se nota bastante el estilo de su vrûkh. El Oso. Y como un oso ataca, una bestialidad como no se ve desde las Guerras Continentales, y los _tanuki_ están en cantados. Los mapaches son criaturas simples, alegres y chismosas: siempre metiendo su hocico en cualquier lado por curiosidad, con una increíble necesidad por saberlo todo, cada detalle. Un pueblo extraño pero simpático, que tanto se divierte mirando volar las hojas de _sakura_ como disfrutan mirando los violentos duelos de samuráis.

En un punto chocan espadas y se quedan mirando frente a frente

—Te mataré y devoraré tu alma impía —dice Taiyo, reflejándose en el filo de la _katana_.

—Así es Taiyo-sama —afirma Suigetu.

—¿Impío? —pregunta Lezh— ¿Dices que soy impío? Sí, tal vez lo sea. Un depravado que casi viola a una inocente joven, un ebrio fracasado que está envejeciendo y morirá en el absoluto olvido y que se irá al infierno. Pero... ¡pero tú no sabes nada! —grita enfurecido.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que es criar a tres niñas casi solo! ¡Y espero que no tocaras a Babayaga, maldito! —grita Taiyo. Al grita emite una onda que lo lanza lejos

Lezh se levanta rápido.

—No..., tú no sabes... lo que es nacer bajo la sombra de la esclavitud, que tu vida no valga nada y estar sujeto a los caprichos de un sujeto sin moral. No sabes cómo son nuestras vidas, en donde las chicas se prostituyen por comida, donde a los jóvenes se les muele a palos, tú no sabes lo que es sufrir la hambruna y rebanarle el cuello a alguien por un poco de comida, lo que es que obliguen a asesinar a tus propios padres, tú no viviste en el mundo de los wyverns donde la delincuencia es el único camino que nos queda, donde los bebés mueren de hambre y los que sobreviven crecen, viven y mueren bajo una crueldad sin límites —respira agitadamente—. Somos ladrones, proxenetas, borrachos y pervertidos, pero... ¡Pero qué han hecho los dragones por nosotros!

El Clan Azû observa. Todo lo que dice Lezhdraka es cierto. Cada palabra. En sus mentes cruzan los castigos que los dragones imponen a sus esclavos wyverns, castigos que se realizan en público. Azotes con cadenas, torturas de todo tipo. La más temible es una donde le despellejan los brazos y los untan con miel para que las moscas y hormigas vayan a banquetearse. Y no falta el dragón que prostituye a sus esclavas, no faltan quienes prefieren los niños... Y los soldados de las Doce Antorchas deben proteger a semejantes monstruos.

—¡Dale su merecido, Lezh! —grita Tharschilka.

—¡Métele la _katana_ por el culo! —grita Vorzairas.

—¡Aún no respondes a mi acusación! —grita Taiyo, ignorando su discurso— ¡¿Abusaste o no de Babayaga?! Unos _tanuki_ me dijeron que pasaste la noche en su casa —dice Taiyo mientras Suigetsu sigue peleando.

Chocan las armas lanzando chispas. Por un momento, los aceros parecen borrones, como látigos en el aire. Lezh lo aleja de una patada.

—¿Quién ha hecho que seamos unas bestias así? Ustedes. Lo han hecho los dragones. ¡Sí! Queman nuestras aldeas, destruyen nuestras casas, nos roban la comida, nos obligan a trabajar, se roban a nuestras mujeres y nos matan si nos resistimos. ¿Qué quieren que hagamos, eh? —Lezh se rodea de un aura roja—. Pero... pero si gano... ¡esta victoria le pertenecerá a los wyverns!

Da un potente grito y su aura se hace más notoria, sus _rastas_ se alborotan como movidas por el viento

—¡Nosotros los ryu no tenemos nada que ver con lo que dices. Al contrario hemos luchado por liberarlos y darles una vida digna! —grita Taiyo haciendo resonancia de almas volviéndose más grande.

—Y no han cambiado nada —murmura Lezhdraka lanzándose al ataque tratando de cortar a Suigetsu moviendo muy rápido la _katana_.

—No es nuestra culpa. Zeref-sama toma todo a votación, Asura-sama y el sabio Nefren-sama no han podido convencer a más de la mitad de Sabios para aprobar la moción —dice Taiyo. Suigetsu intenta cortar a Lezhdraka con el pero falla, cortando una viga de metal.

Lezhdraka está poseído por una furia muy grande, trata de cortarlo o golpearlo como sea. Las armas resplandecen bajo la luz del sol, parecen estrellas fugaces chocando. Como una sombra de fuego, Lezhdraka ataca con toda la ira de una raza tratando de matarlo. Los Azû contemplan asustados y algo admirados ante el gesto de su comandante, su General-Espada que los ha acaudillado desde que eran uno tiernos bisoños. Sienten ganas de gritar para darle ánimo, aunque los dragones ryu los han atendido bien, por eso no dicen nada.

—¡Detente ese no eres tú! —le grita Babayaga a Lezhdraka desde la multitud.

Él la oye y se voltea hacia donde está ella, distrayéndose unos segundos. Ella se eleva un poco para que pueda verla. Suigetsu y Taiyo paran también, y la multitud contiene la respiración.

Ella le da una mirada de preocupación a Lezhdraka para que entre en razón.

Los Azû esperan expectantes.

Los ojos de él brillan, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo que sorprende más a los Azû que su aura roja. La cual no tarda en desaparecer.

Lezhdraka se siente débil, cae de rodillas y clava la _katana_ al suelo para afirmarse.

La multitud contempla a Suigetsu acercarse. Ya no queda nada para el final de la pelea, algo conocido entre la gran mayoría de los espectadores. Tal vez le corte la cabeza o simplemente lo mate.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de los _tanuki_, los _kitsune_ y los Azû, Suigetsu lo ayuda a levantarse. Taiyo regresa a ser dragón.

—Aukari Lezhdraka, te concedo el perdón —dice Taiyo a regañadientes.

El General-Espada de los Azû lo contempla, sin podérselo creer.

—No... no es por nada..., pero este duelo debe terminar. No sé que me pasó —Tharschilka aparta a la multitud y va a ayudarlo.

—¿Qué tontería dices, Lezh? ¡Te está perdonando! —dice el _uyarta_.

—Un combate no tiene honor... si uno no cae derrotado por la mano del contrario.

—¡Ya bebiste sake otra vez! —gruñe Tharschilka.

—Mi hermana de nido nos demostró que estábamos en un gran error —dice Suigetsu.

—Esta batalla no es honorable —dice Taiyo avergonzado de sí mismo.

Decir que todos los espectadores están asombrados es poco. Muchos iban a ver sangre o al menos un buen espectáculo. No se puede decir que la pelea estuvo mala, pero el final se está volviendo demasiado meloso. Los _tanuki_ gruñen, incapaces de cobrar sus apuestas, y comienzan a retirarse. Los _kitsune_, por el contrario, están encantados.

La _tanuki_ de cabellos rosa disimuladamente trata de retirarse con el dinero, pero los otros _tanuki_ se percatan de ello. Como ya se dijo, son una raza que se da cuenta de todo.

—¡Que no escape! —gritan. Ella corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas, seguida de cerca por la multitud.

Lezhdraka hace una reverencia samurái.

—Corresponderé este honor —utilizando su arma como bastón camina hacia donde está Babayaga—.Me salvaste de hacer algo horrible.

Ella lo abraza.

—Tú sufriste mucho y tenias mala fama aquí no quería que todos pensaran peor de ti. Porque tú eres una gran persona —dice ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Él la aprieta fuerte. Tharschilka y sus compañeros observan enternecidos.

—Muchísimas gracias —dice acariciando su cabello, siente que se marea y casi cae.

—¡Zeref, recuéstate, traeré agua! —grita preocupada ayudándolo a recostarse,

—E-estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Insisto —dice volando en busca de agua. Suigetsu se queda con él, ahora mirando a Lezhdraka con respeto.

—Perdóname por golpearte tan fuerte —le dice el wyvern pensativo.

—No te preocupes, ahora te veo con otros ojos. Babayaga es como una hermana para mí, y al parecer sí tenía razón contigo.

—Esa noche estaba ebrio —dice pensando—. Y creí que estaba con mi anterior novia. Luego recordé que estaba muerta.

Desde donde están, los Azû deducen por el gesto de su general que está recordando algo muy doloroso. Y lo peor es que ellos saben qué está recordando.

—¿Sientes algo por Babayaga? —pregunta serio Suigetsu.

—Sí —responde mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si es amor real, les deseo suerte —dice simpático.

—No sé, yo sólo soy un perdedor —le dice—. Además estoy muy viejo.

—Ella te ama, no hace más que hablar de ti y soñar con casarse contigo y tener bebés.

—Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerle. Debería olvidarse de mí y encontrarse un marido que tenga lo que ella merece.

—Ella ha rechazado a muchos. Comprensible, aquí nadie salvo mi familia, la de Taiyo-sama y la familia real la respetan, el resto de machos solo la buscan por su físico.

—No sé. ¿Crees que resulte? Soy muy viejo.

—Sí resultara. Tamashi-sama es más viejo que Shima-sama y su matrimonio va bien.

Lezhdraka sonríe.

—¿No te molestará que me case con ella?

—Hace horas sí. Pero no, no me molesta, tú la harías feliz.

—¿Dónde está tu esposa? quiero disculparme.

Babayaga regresa con algo de agua suisen la acompaña

—Suisen —dice Lezh levantándose—. Sé qué nada de lo que diga reparará el daño. Perdóname y castígame.

—Yo no quiero castigarte. Te perdono, sé que realmente no quisiste hacerlo —dice comprensiva. Babayaga le da agua.

Él se emociona, se moja la cara para disimular sus lágrimas.

—No, en serio. Quiero compensar... de alguna forma. Lo que sea.

—Está bien, al volver aquí ¿Cuidarías un día a mi hijo Azami?

—Lo podría cuidar varios días —dice agradecido.

Él sonríe y luego mira a Babayaga.

—El rosario que te di es especial, te protegerá.

Lezhdraka lo lleva atado en la muñeca derecha. La alza para que pueda verla.

—No me separaré de él jamás —dice tomando su mano.

Ella se ruboriza.

—¿Tendrás algo con lo que pueda recordarte?

Él piensa un momento.

—Te daré más que eso: te daré una garantía de que volveré —se quita su collar de colmillos y se lo entrega—. Regresaré por él, y por ti.

—Pero es tu collar. Es algo valioso en tu raza. No puedo aceptarlo —dice preocupada.

—Sólo a ti te confiaría algo tan importante.

Ella se pone roja por completo. Asiente sumisa, con los ojos brillando de alegría

Él se acerca a ella y le roba un beso.

—Yo volveré, lo prometo.

Ella le regala una sonrisa y se va con Suigetsu y Suisen, mientras que los Azû van en tropel y abrazan en masa a Lezhdraka.

—¡El guerrero de los wyverns!

—¡Lezh el Libertador!

—¡El Marangal Legendario!

Gritan ellos casi aplastándolos. Lezhdraka siente ganas de gritarles, pero se contiene, y hasta sonríe un poco. Y eso es una prueba de que en ese momento estaba de muy buen humor.

* * *

><p>Después de la pelea cuando ya está recuperado Lezhdraka va a hablar con Ryu.<p>

—Mira, sé que estás en tu derecho de odiarme. Así que golpéame y sacia tu odio.

—¿De qué hablas? no te odio solo no me agradas mucho. Al ver que no eres tan mal tipo me sobra decir que te perdono.

El wyvern sonríe.

—Príncipe Ryu, algún día usted tendrá edad para pelear batallas y yo estaré encantado de combatir a sus órdenes —dice haciéndole el saludo guerrero wyvern.

—Pues sería genial ahora somos amigos —declara feliz.

El wyvern asiente animado. Siente que todo está mejorando..

—Ahora veré si tu prometida me perdona.

Él camina, despidiéndose de Ryu, y se acerca a Nadeshiko, quien está algo apartada. Se arrodilla para quedar más o menos a su altura.

—Escucha, yo... lamento mucho lo que hice. Golpéame hasta que acabes tu odio

—¿En verdad crees que soy _baka_? Sé que golpearte no bastará. Eso no quitará mi trauma, esa noche lo vi todo.

Él baja la mirada, sintiéndose mal nuevamente.

—¿Cómo te sentirás tranquila? ¿Qué quieres que haga para compensar? No hay día en que no me arrepienta.

—Pudiste engañar a todos pero no a mí, además tampoco te perdonare la humillación a mi "pecho plano".

La pequeña está haciendo referencia a un suceso ocurrido en la reunión de los Sabios que se realizó en Equestria. Algo que Lezhdraka apenas recuerda pero que molestó profundamente a Nadeshiko.

—Por favor, pequeña —suplica—.Sólo dime qué debo hacer para que me perdones.

—Hay una, pero no creo que aceptes.

—Aceptaré, dime.

—Muere —le dice sombría

Él se sobresalta.

—P-pequeña..., te hice un daño demasiado grande y tienes razón en que deba pagar con mi vida— se levanta y se marcha hacia las montañas porque quiere pensar un rato

—Sabes qué? no importa solo lo dejaré en tenerte rencor, no odio.

"_Tiene razón en odiarme, he sido un monstruo_" —piensa triste.

—No tienes que matarte, eso lo hago por Raimon-san no por ti.

Lezh se detiene pero no voltea.

—Cuida a Babayaga. Cuando regrese, yo la protegeré.

—Como sea. Lo único que te advierto es que si me entero que tocaste a Raimon-san yo misma te matare.

—Que así sea —murmura Lezh y continúa caminando.

* * *

><p>Los wyverns se han despedido ya de sus anfitriones y se dirigen a Nagasaki para tomar un barco que los lleve al continente. Tal vez a Catay o a Sindhu, done viven los misteriosos enôwa, los cuales parecen parientes lejanos de los wyverns.<p>

Ya están a punto de irse, pero Babayaga, acompañada de Ryu, los detienen. Ryu carga una gran bolsa.

—¡Esperen no se vayan tenemos que darles algo! —grita Babayaga. Ryu deja la bolsa en el suelo.

Ella se fija en Spike.

—¿Él es su amigo, Ryu-sama? —él asiente. Ella le da el tomo de _Mifune_, se agacha.

Ryu le hace señas como para advertirle algo.

Spike toma el manga.

—Muchas gracias —dice agradecido y se percata de las señas de Ryu.

Él le susurra para que Babayaga no oiga.

—Huye.

—Por el amor de Zeref, huye antes de que sea tarde —le susurra de nuevo pero un poco más fuerte. Cuando Babayaga ya lo tiene en brazos. Ella lo abraza y lo pone a la altura del pecho y lo presiona contra este mientras frota su cabeza con la de él.

—¡Eres tan adorable como Ryu-sama y Deshi-chan, ojalá tenga niños tan lindos como ustedes! —exclama.

Spike, confundido, siente los pechos de Babayaga y se pone rojo, los wyverns miran sorprendidos y boquiabiertos.

—Suertudo— susurra Herzdraka.

—Ese pequeño tiene suerte —se ríe Kumrezzer..

—B-Babayaga... —trata de decir Spike completamente rojo

—Ups lo lamento —lo baja avergonzada—. Enserio perdóname pequeño, es que mi madre adoptiva solía abrazarnos a mí y a Suisen de esa forma.

Spike comienza a sangrar de la nariz.

—No importa... —susurra él, algo avergonzado por las risas de los wyverns.

Babayaga va adonde está Lezhdraka.

—En la bolsa hay suministros para que no pasen penas en su viaje.

Él recibe la bolsa.

—Gracias, Babayaga— dice apenado—. Los aprovecharemos bien.

Ella lo abraza y le da una sonrisa antes de irse volando, seguida de Ryu, que antes de irse le dice a Spike.

—Debiste hacerme caso, amigo —y entonces se va

* * *

><p>Nagasaki es un puerto lejano para un <em>tanuki<em>, pero los wyverns confían en que podrán avanzar mucho más rápido que un mapache. Todos parecen renovados, más fuertes y más llenos de energía que antes, en especial Lezhdraka. Kumrezzer hasta se anima a cantar una canción en idioma wyvern.

"_Ya no parecen tan malos"._

Piensa Spike. Casi le están resultando simpáticos.

Casi le parecen sus amigos.


End file.
